L'improbable
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Un membre du groupe Avalanche souffre en silence. Ses amis arriveront-ils à le sauver? Mais qui est ce garçon dont personne ne connaît l'identité, mais qui connaît chaque nom des personnes formant Avalanche et des événements ayant lieu par le passé? D'où connait-il Vincent? (mention de Viol.) (interdiction aux moins de 18ans)
1. Honte

L'improbable

Source: Final Fantasy 7

Genre: Viol + Emprisonnement (ces deux points font partie du drame) + Romance + MPREG + Death-fic + Family

Couples: Vincent x OC + Tseng x Yazoo et Cloud x Loz

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne sont pas à moi!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage principal!

°Les phrases en gras et italique sont le fait que le personnage principal insiste sur un ou plusieurs mots!

°Les phrases entre «...» sont le fait qu'un personnage lit dans le regard d'un autre!

°Les phrases entre *...* sont les pensées des autres personnages lorsque le principal n'est pas là!

Résumé: Un membre du groupe Avalanche souffre en silence. Ses amis arriveront-ils à le sauver? Mais qui est ce garçon dont personne ne connaît l'identité, mais qui connaît chaque nom des personnes formant Avalanche et des événements ayant lieu par le passé? D'où connait-il Vincent?

 **Note de l'auteure: °Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ayant une imagination trop débordante pour mon propre bien et ce, rien qu'en ayant vu une image (sur google image, celle qui fait office de 'couverture'), mon cerveau a imaginé une deuxième fiction sur Final Fantasy 7! Si jamais cette histoire ne vous tente pas pour une raison x ou y, je vous invite à aller jeter un œil à "Crescent Brothers"!**

 **°Je ne donne jamais de date de parution! Il est dont inutile de me secouer comme un prunier pour que les chapitres sortent aussi vites qu'il ne m'est humainement possible de le faire! Merci de votre compréhension!**

 **PS: Le début de ma fiction est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles! Passez directement au chapitre 2 si votre curiosité vous pousse à lire ma modeste fiction!**

Chapitre 1: Honte

 _Six ans. Cela fait six années que la Terre est sauvée, que le Trio a été jugé coupable tout en étant reconnu non-coupable de leurs actes. Les trois frères ont reçu une peine de 10 ans, mais seront bientôt libérés._

 _Avec Cloud, je suis allé les voir plusieurs fois. Ils n'avaient que 14 et 12 ans et ne connaissaient rien à la vie. Ni le nom de leurs parents, ni les règles pour vivre en société, mais c'est pour ça que Cloud leur rendait si souvent visite. Plus exactement, c'était l'excuse qu'il donnait à Tifa pour qu'elle cesse de le suivre._

 _On dit que je suis taiseux. C'est vrai, je n'aime pas beaucoup parlé. Pas par manque de parole, je ne suis pas né muet, mais j'ai appris très tôt que des paroles mûrement réfléchies sont le meilleur atout que des paroles inutiles._

 _Ça ne fait que trois ans que j'ai compris pourquoi Cloud et Tseng tenaient tant à ce que je les accompagne. L'Amour. Quand ont-ils commencé à éprouvé des sentiments autres que la pitié (pour Cloud) et de la colère (pour Tseng) envers deux du Trio Infernal? Quand se sont-ils rendus compte qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux?_

 _La réponse ne me concerne pas. Pourtant, je ne peux ignorer ce pincement au cœur, cette jalousie qui s'enflamme, lorsque Tseng et Yazoo s'embrassent ou lorsque Loz soulève Cloud du sol pour l'embrasser  
_

 _Il a fallut beaucoup de patience et de détermination pour que Cloud et Tseng arrivent à faire comprendre aux adolescents qu'ils les aiment vraiment. Qu'ils ne jouent pas la comédie._

 _La comédie. Non, de ce que je peux voir ni Cloud ni Tseng ne font semblant. Ils aiment. Réellement. De toute leur âme. De tout leur cœur. Ce feu qu'ils partagent avec leur amant respectif._

 _Je ne dis rien lorsqu'ils restent enfermés pendant trois heures dans les cellules de Loz et Yazoo. Kadaj, non plus, ne dit rien, mais la faible lueur de contentement qui luit dans son regard m'apprend qu'il est heureux pour ses frères. Comme il est heureux que ça soit moi qui lui rende visite._

 _Lorsque mes amis embrassent pour la dernière fois leur amant, ils savent qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Tseng chez les Turks, Cloud et moi au Septième Ciel où nous vivons avec Tifa, Yuffie, Marlène, Denzel, Nanaki et Barret.  
_

 _Comme tous les soirs, je salue Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Nanaki et les enfants d'un acquiescement de la tête, incapable d'avaler quelque chose tellement j'ai le ventre noué._

 _Lorsque j'arrive à la porte de la chambre qui est notre (plus exactement, la **sienne)** depuis 4 ans, je peux sentir mon cœur se serrer. Oui, je suis terrifié, mais je ne le montre pas._

 _Ouvrant la porte, je n'ai pas le temps de la refermer qu'une bouche vorace s'empare de mes lèvres, mon dos cognant violemment la porte ce qui la referme dans un bruit sourd, des mains baladeuses tentant de défaire ma cape. En vain._

 _En 'punition', **il** me gifle après avoir mit fin au baiser._

-Déshabille-toi! ordonne-t- _ **il**_ d'une voix sèche.

 _Que puis-je faire qu'obéir? Je m'exécute. Cependant, ma main de métal pose problème. Je n'ai pas le temps de formuler une phrase qu' **il** arrache ma chemise pour ensuite défaire sa ceinture tout en désignant du menton le lit._

 _Bien que mon visage reste aussi inexpressif que d'ordinaire, je reconnais la peur qui fait couler mon sang plus vite, qui accélère mon cœur._

 _Me couchant sur le lit, je ne dis, **le** regardant se saisir violemment de mon bras afin de l'attacher à la tête de lit avec sa ceinture._

 _De ma main droite, je lui retire **ses** habits pendant qu' **il** m'embrasse de nouveau, **ses** **mains** caressant mon corps en de caresses loin d'être agréables. Je déteste sentir dans ma bouche les senteurs d'alcool et de nicotine qui sont **siennes,** mais ça, je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire._

 _En fait, je n'ai pas voix au chapitre. Tout simplement. Depuis que Rufus Shinra a retrouvé de vieux documents expliquant que Loz et ses frères sont mes fils. Que j'ai porté en moi durant 9 mois. Que le nom du père n'est, Minerva soit louée, pas Hojo._

 _Depuis, **il** tente tous les jours et toutes les nuits de me faire tomber enceint. Gaïa merci, ça n'est jamais arrivé._

 _J'ouvre de grands yeux et arque le dos sous la douleur, mais mon cri est étouffé par **sa** main contre mes lèvres, ses dents mordant chaque centimètres de peau de mon torse. La pénétration est toujours aussi désagréable, la douleur aussi vive que cette nuit où je m'étais rendu compte qu' **il** s'était joué de moi et de mes sentiments._

 _Pourquoi je ne me défend pas? La réponse est facile à deviner: Mes fils._

 _ **Il** a juré de trouver un moyen pour les tuer si je refusais de me laisser dominer. Si ce n'était qu'une question de dominance..._

 _Un mot pour cacher la réelle nature qu'est devenue notre relation. Puis-je seulement encore appeler ces moments de force 'une relation'?_

 _Non. Tout bonnement car ce n'est pas de l'Amour qu' **il** me 'donne' contrairement à **ses** dires. C'est de la violence conjugal...ironique, non? Alors que nous ne sommes pas mariés._

 _ **Ses** grognements me ramènent au temps présent. Ouvrant un œil, je vois **son** visage où est le plaisir s'y lit. Rien. Je n'ai rien ressenti. _

_Lorsqu' **il** s'effondre à ma gauche, la tête tournée vers **lui** , **il** me sourit, une de **ses** mains tâtonnant le bas de mon corps pour se saisir de mon intimidé. Ça ne tarde pas. Le plaisir et la lueur de victoire dans ses iris claires sont instantanément remplacés par la colère puisque l'instant d'après, **il** me gifle une nouvelle fois._

-Tu le fais exprès, ma parole! s'écrit- **il** , le visage déformé par la rage.

 _Un faible sourire ironique étire mes lèvres pendant que je plonge mon regard dans le sien, de ma main droite je repousse mes cheveux en arrière. D'un ton faussement plaintif, je prend la parole:_

-Pauvre, pauvre mâle dominant. secoue-je doucement de la tête. Que t'arrive-t-il? Tu arrives à prendre ton pied, mais tu es incapable de faire de même avec ton compagnon?

 _La fureur se lit dans les iris claires de l'homme que j'ai cru aimé 4 ans plutôt, je sais que je ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu, mais je décide de prendre le risque. C'est pourquoi, je reprends, mon ton étant glacial:_

-Victime serait-il plus approprié? hm...non. Jouet. Oui, jouet est le mot qui convient. Car c'est ce que je suis pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Un jouet auquel tu t'amuses de briser chaque minutes de sa vie dans le but égoïste d'avoir une descendante. Tu veux que je te dise, Highwind? J'ignore peut être le nom du père de mes fils, mais je suis persuadé que lui aurait ré...

 _Les mains de Highwind serrant ma gorge me coupe dans ma lancée. De ma main droite, je te tente de desserrer ses mains tout en essayant de lui donner des coups de genoux, tentant d'aspirer de l'air, mais le manque d'air me prive de vigueur...  
_

 _Lorsque mes forces m'abandonnent, les mains de Cid quittent mon cou, me permettant d'avaler une goulée d'air bienfaitrice tout en me faisant tousser à m'en arracher les poumons._

-Si tu tiens tant à tes gosses, évite de la ramener, compris? me chuchote-t- ** _il_** à l'oreille.

 _J'ai joué, j'ai perdu. J'acquiesce faiblement, le souffle court._

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard, Cid et moi quittons la chambre pour rejoindre nos amis pour le petit-déjeuner où, de nouveau, j'esquive le regard interrogatif de Nanaki._

 _Je n'ai pas faim, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Touchant à peine à mon assiette, je picore seulement du bout des lèvres les tranches de pain. Quelque soit l'aliment que je tente d'avaler, ça ne passe pas. Me contenant de ma tasse de thé noir._

 _Écœuré, je quitte la table, sans un mot._

 _Quittant le bâtiment, je ne fais pas attention à mes pas qui me guident vers l'église d'Aerith où je me laisse tomber à genoux, près des fleurs que la jeune Cetra aimait tellement._

-Pourquoi...murmure-je faiblement.

 _Est-ce trop demander de pouvoir connaître le véritable Amour? Ne me suis-je pas assez battu pour ne pas goûter à ce fruit qu'est le bonheur?_

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici.

 _Surpris, je me retourne pour voir s'avancer vers moi Nanaki. Son œil intact plonge dans mes iris sanglantes, je n'aime pas la lueur que j'y lis. Détournant la tête, je mentirais en prétendant ne pas être touché par la présence de mon ami._

 _Gardant tous deux le silence, je baisse la tête, regardant sans les voir ces mains qui sont miennes. Ces mains qui auraient accueillis avec bonheur un bébé, un tout petit être fragile._

 _Personne ne le sait, mais autrefois je rêvais de fonder une famille. Je pensais que Lucrécia était celle qui m'était destinée avant de comprendre que j'aimais -et aime toujours- les hommes._

-Tu ne peux continuer à survivre ainsi, Vincent. prend la parole Nanaki. Un jour ou l'autre **_il_** arrivera à te briser. Si bien qu'on ne te reconnaîtra plus.

 _Je garde le silence. Que dire? Qu'il a raison? Nanaki le sait. Avouer ma peur que Cid trouve le moyen de s'en prendre à mes fils? De la honte qui grandit en moi à chaque seconde qui s'écoule? De ma faiblesse?_

 _Comme s'il aurait lu mes pensées, Nanaki me contourne pour poser ses pattes avant sur mes genoux avec douceur, son œil brun brillant de détermination._

-Tu n'es pas faible, Vincent. N'as-tu pas vécu 30 années dans un cercueil pour préserver le monde? Ne t'es-tu pas battu pour le bien de la Terre aux côtés de Cloud, Aerith, Barret, Tifa, Yuffie et moi? Tu viens d'apprendre que tu es la mère du Trio et que ce même Trio a été manipulé par Jenova dans l'unique but de se faire reconnaître comme Déesse-mère! N'est-ce pas une raison pour vouloir apprendre à connaître tes enfants? Réponds-moi, Vincent! Réponds-moi franchement! Qui mérite de sourire, heureux de vivre? Toi? Ou cet insupportable humain que j'ai eu la faiblesse d'appeler ''Ami''?

 _Baissant la tête, mes cheveux forment un rideau masquant mon visage, je ne sais que dire. Pourtant, je sais que je souhaite le bien-être de mes enfants, mais...à quel prix? Dois-je sacrifier mon bonheur pour le leur?_

-Vincent? m'appelle, inquiet, Nanaki. Que se passe-t-il?

 _Ma vision est floue, mais je ne réponds pas. Alors que je tente de me redresser, des points noirs et blancs dansent devant mes yeux...je n'ai plus conscience du monde qui m'entoure, les ténèbres se refermant sur moi.  
_

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Je sens votre haine jusque derrière mon clavier, ce qui n'est pas rien! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça, je l'ignore moi-même! Mais pleace? Des reviews? Pour me motiver à écrire la suite?**


	2. Évasion

**Note de l'auteure: °Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pour ce 2ème chapitre, je ne sais que dire tellement je suis surprise du comportement de mon OC! Vous aurez certainement remarqué que j'ai fais une petite modification sur les couples, je m'explique pourquoi:**

 **°Si jamais, il y a des fictions avec le couple Cloud/Yazoo, je voulais changer un peu, mais aussi car dans l'une des histoires de Hahn tah Yhel que j'adore m'a donné envie d'imaginer à mon tour le couple Tseng/Yazoo! CEPENDANT, je tiens à préciser que dans mon histoire Yazoo est un petit cachottier, que seuls ses frères et son chéri savent pourquoi!**

 **°Ah, oui, un dernier point qui a toute son importance: Mon OS risque de vous choquer, je m'en excuse d'avantage! C'est pour ça que ma fiction est interdite aux moins de 16 ans!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Évasion

Un an avant Advent Children.

Quelque part dans un des nombreux laboratoires de la Shinra.

Des hommes et des femmes observent avec ravissement les gestes précis et pourtant mortels de leur création. Un salto arrière parfaitement effectué, un lancer de dagues allant se planter en plein cœur des robots programmés pour tester l'endurance et les réflexes du combattant. Ces mêmes robots qui explosent moins d'une seconde plus tard alors que l'invention de ces mêmes hommes et femmes atterrit souplement à quatre pattes pour ensuite se mettre à courir, gueule ouverte, vers d'autres robots qu'elle démembre sans problèmes de sa puissante mâchoire tout en plantant ses griffes en plein cœur de ses cibles robotiques..

Une arrivée massive de robots n'arrête pas la conception qui les met en déroute moins d'une heure plus tard, mais épuisée, la création tombe à genoux, le souffle court...

-Très bon travail! retentit une voix dans les haut-parleur de la pièce. Tu mérites de te reposer!

Se redressant difficilement sur ses jambes, la création tourne la tête vers le miroir sans teint où elle sait que se trouvent l'ensemble des scientifiques. Un faible battement de paupières en guise de remerciement.

Quarante minutes plus tard, la création se trouve sous le jet brûlant d'une douche bienvenue. Adossée au mur carrelée, elle laisse l'eau bouillante dénouer avec efficacité ses muscles, ses cheveux gorgés d'eau collant dans son dos, la tête rejetée en arrière.

 _Je dois réussir..._ songe-t-elle avec détermination. _Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur!_

Dix minutes plus tard la création se trouve allongée sur son lit, profondément endormie. Du moins en apparence car elle ne dort que d'un seul œil.

Et elle a raison. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l'invention maîtrise sans problème l'adulte venue la voir, les deux bras de ce dernier dans le dos, le genoux gauche de l'invention entre les omoplates de l'homme qui hurle de douleur!

-Baby, c'est moi! C'est Maku!

Un grognement guttural, bestial, proche de l'oreille du susnommé Maku qui, apeuré, tente de se libérer de la poigne de Baby, mais la création ne dé-serre pas sa prise, se penchant davantage sur sa proie, collant son torse contre le dos de son captif.

Ce dernier crie sa souffrance lorsqu'il entend un craquement émaner de ses bras.

-Lâ...che-m..oi Ba...by...

Sentant le prénommé se coller davantage contre lui, Maku pâlit d'effroi en sentant l'intimité nue de Baby contre son postérieur.

 _Non!_ pense-t-il, effrayé. _Il ne va quand même pas?!_

Pour la troisième fois Maku se débat comme un beau diable lorsqu'il sent la main de Baby (celle qui n'est pas occupée à enserrer ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête) défaire sa ceinture, son grognement devenant plus menaçant et puis...plus rien! Hormis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe lourdement à terre.

Libéré, Maku saute hors du lit, tournant la tête vers son sauveur, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle.

Ce dernier est un vieil homme aux yeux gris-mauves, les cheveux blancs, vêtu d'une blouse blanche (preuve qu'il est lui aussi un scientifique), d'un pantalon bleu et de chaussures parfaitement cirées. Il tient dans sa main gauche une canne, dans la droite un boîtier.

Des grognements de colère font baisser les yeux à Maku au sol où il voit Baby à terre, nu comme un ver, ses deux mains au niveau de son cou tentant d'arracher quelque chose, sa longue chevelure argentée désordonnée masquant ses yeux, mais le scientifique devine la colère qui habite Baby.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles Baby grogne de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où il ne peut retenir un jappement de douleur.

Une heure plus tard, vaincu par la douleur, Baby s'évanouit sous le regard soulagé de Maku et celui brillant de joie malsaine du vieil homme. Car, pas une seule fois, Maku ne s'est interposé ou à demander au vieil homme d'arrêter.

Quittant la chambre, après que Maku ait remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, les deux hommes se dirigent vers un ascenseur qui les amène au troisième étage. Un rapide coup d'œil de la part du vieux scientifique l'informe que son collègue est terrifié, preuve en est la lueur de peur qu'il décèle dans l'iris marron de ce dernier.

Maku est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, de taille normale, aux iris marron et au crâne dégarni.

Son collègue plus âgé est, quant à lui, plus grand, l'œil noir et les cheveux sel et poivre coupés courts. Âgé de 78 ans, il a été un collègue à Hojo, lui volant ses plans peu après la naissance de Sephiroth!

Arrivés à l'étage désiré, les deux scientifiques marchent jusqu'au bureau du plus âgé où ils entrent. Le vieil homme s'installe dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir, invitant le plus jeune à prendre place.

-Prenez place, Maku. sourit le vieux scientifique d'un sourire aucunement sympathique. Et racontez-moi votre mésaventure.

Sursautant, la réaction de Maku est immédiate:

-Mésaventure?! se met-il à crier, blême. Baby a tenté de me violer, Professeur! Me violer!

Le sourire de l'homme s'accentue, mettant mal à l'aise Maku. Se calant davantage contre son fauteuil, le scientifique plus âgé reprend la parole:

-Votre mésaventure prouve que même sous sa forme humaine, Baby est sensible à la saison de reproduction. Il se cherche une compagne.

Si la peur avait fait battre le cœur de Maku, la fureur la remplace très vite! Si vite que ce dernier se lève, posant violemment ses mains sur le bureau en chêne du vieux scientifique.

-Je ne suis pas un animal! s'exclame-t-il, les yeux brillant de dégoût. Encore moins une femelle! Mon équipe et moi-même vous avons aidé à créer Baby, il n'est pas question que je m'abaisse à son niveau!

Nullement surprit par la violence des paroles prononcées, le vieil homme ne bouge pas, écoutant son collègue lui rabattre les oreilles comme quoi il a consacré 36 années à son métier, ne comptant pas les heures supplémentaires et les week-end sacrifiés qu'il aurait pu passer avec sa femme et leurs enfants, le kidnapping de plusieurs jeunes femmes susceptibles de porter leur projet secret à terme sans succomber, toutes mortes avant d'atteindre le cinquième mois jusqu'à la perle rare.

Cette dernière avait su resté en vie tout au long de la grossesse jusqu'au jour de l'accouchement où peu après la sortie de Baby de son ventre, elle s'était éteinte.

Pas une voix le vieil homme n'a changé d'expression. Le visage souriant, les bras reposant sur les accoudoirs.

Se retournant, Maku se dirige vers la porte qu'il est sur le point d'ouvrir lorsque le vieux scientifique reprend la parole:

-Avez-vous oublié que la saison de rut dure 42 jours? Si nous voulons que Baby soit meilleur que Valentine et Strife, vous devez lui trouver de quoi s'occuper...me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Professeur Elrick?

Le ton du vieil homme a changé. D'amusé, il est devenu autoritaire. Son visage est aussi dur que la pierre où nul émotion ne se lit, l'œil brillant de menace.

Ayant arrête le geste de sa main lorsque le vieillard a prit la parole, le Professeur Elrik se retourne, à nouveau blême. Il a parfaitement compris le sous-entendu.

 _Si je n'obéis pas, il mettra sa menace à exécution._

Si lui ou son équipe ne trouve pas une compagne à Baby, c'est lui-même qui devra remplir ce rôle.

-Je...c'est très clair, Professeur Slange.

Quittant le bureau pour la salle de détente, le Professeur Elrik ne fait pas attention au soudain silence que sa présence fait régner, ni aux regards luisant de pitié pour les uns voir moqueurs pour les autres de la part de ses collègues.

 _C'est facile lorsqu'on est le Professeur S_ _lange!_ rumine-t-il ses pensées tout en se dirigeant vers la machine à café. _On voit bien que c'est lui qui s'est contenté de planter l'embryon dans le corps de toutes ces femmes!_

Ce que le Professeur Elrik ignore est qu'avant d'être embauché, lui et son équipe, le Professeur Slange avait travaillé d'arraché pour créer la vie, mais toutes ses tentatives avaient échouées. L'idée d'un Hybride lui a traversé l'esprit après des années d'échec, mais là aussi, Mère Nature ne s'était pas montré d'accord...d'où l'idée, fort agaçante selon lui, d'engager une équipe de scientifiques! Et quoi de mieux que l'ancienne équipe d'Hojo?

Avec l'aide de ces hommes et de ces femmes, ces années de travail avait permit au Professeur Slange de réussir à créer un embryon viable! Le parfait mélange l'Humain et l'Animal!

Le hic avait été de trouver une femme assez jeune, orpheline et célibataire (voir veuve sans enfants) de surcroît, pour lui implanter l'embryon...

Aujourd'hui, après 50 années de travail acharné, le Professeur Slange est fier. Fier de sa création qu'est Baby.

 _Sans oublier les trois autres._ sourit le vieux scientifique d'un sourire cruel. _Certes, ils n'ont pas encore montré le moindre signe qu'ils avaient hérité des gènes de leur père, mais je suppose que ça ne devrait plus tarder..._ _après tout le Professeur Viper_ _me tient régulièrement informé._

Ayant informé ses collègues qu'ils doivent trouver une compagne pour Baby, les scientifiques se sont mis directement au travail!

Que ça soit dans des villages isolés ou des petites villes, ces hommes et ces femmes sous les ordres du Professeur Slange n'ont plus rien d'humain, ayant venu leur âme au Diable.

C'est pourquoi ils kidnappent sans remords des jeunes filles de tous âges, au physique différent, mais la surprise, voir le choc, le premier jour est que leur création refuse de s'accoupler!

Pendant un mois et trois semaines, ces scientifiques varient le physique des femmes pour un même résultat négatif!

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent Baby se montre plus agressif lors de ses entraînements, n'hésitant pas à se frotter contre un des scientifiques lorsqu'il sort de la salle d'entraînement car, plus d'une fois, il a tenté de déshabillé un des hommes de science pour pouvoir assouvir son instinct reproducteur!

Par sécurité, le Professeur Slange a ordonné qu'on enferme Baby dans sa chambre! Lorsqu'il se retrouve seul dans sa chambre, l'invention du Professeur Slange tente par tous les moyens de se soulager jusqu'au 41ème soir où le vieil homme entre dans sa chambre, le trouvant allongé à terre, dans une position...comment dire? Assez gênante!

Se sentant rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, le Professeur Slange se retourne, se dirigeant vers la porte.

 _J'ai beau savoir que Baby ne supporte pas d'être vêtu, ça n'en reste pas moins choquant avec les années..._ pense le vieil homme en se souvent de ce détail. _À part pour les entraînements, il refuse d'en porter! Preuve qu'il a plus hérité de l'animal que de l'humain...Est-ce pour autant un éch..._

Le vieux scientifique n'a pas le temps de terminer sa pensée qu'un poids soudain le fait tomber ventre à terre!

Le souffle coupé, légèrement sonné, le vieillard n'a pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il reconnaît le bruit de déchirure dans son dos. Sentant son cœur battre plus vite sous la peur, il tourne la tête pour voir Baby jeter au loin les morceaux de sa blouse et de sa chemise!

-Baby, arrête!

Un grognement d'impatience fait remonter un vieux souvenir au Professeur Slange. Celui où le Professeur Elrik avait vécu pareille 'mésaventure'!

 _Mais quel idiot!_ se sermonne-t-il en tenant de se tirer d'affaires. _Pourquoi suis-je allé le voir alors que le rut n'est pas terminé?!_

-Où? grogne Baby d'une voix rauque.

Surprit d'entendre sa création parler, le Professeur Slange garde le silence. Mauvaise idée, Baby attrape les poignets du vieil homme de sa main droite, sa main gauche serrant le crâne du scientifique, ce dernier criant de douleur en sentant les ongles de son invention sur son crâne!

-Bébés où? grogne, menaçant, Baby.

Comprenant de quoi veut parler Baby, le Professeur se met à rire, malgré qu'il soit dans une situation très délicate.

N'appréciant gère d'être ignoré, de colère Baby enfonce davantage ses ongles dans le cuir chevelure du scientifique, lui faisant relever la tête avec force vers l'arrière, mais sans pour autant lui briser les cervicales.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le Professeur Slange perd connaissance sous l'œil brillant de colère de Baby qui dé-serre son emprise sur le vieillard.

Le retournant sur le dos, il fouille chaque poche jusqu'à trouver le boiter responsable de ses douleurs! Appuyant sur le bouton bleu, c'est avec satisfaction qu'il sent le 'collier' se dé-serré pour tomber à terre dans un léger bruit mat.

Portant ses mains à son cou, Baby sourit en sentant sa peau sous ses doigts. Un sourire joyeux. Qui se fane très vite lorsqu'il jette un coup d'œil à la montre du scientifique.

 _La grande aiguille est en haut, la plus petite en bas inclinée vers la droite._ lit-il. _Je dois me dépêcher, je n'aurais pas d'autres chances!_

Se mettant debout, Baby se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre, jetant de rapides coups d'œil à droite puis à gauche. Rassuré, il sort de sa chambre, se mettant à courir, écoutant son instinct pour lui indiquer la sortie!

Lorsqu'il franchit les portes, la création du Professeur Slange respire à plein poumon l'air frais du soir, yeux clos, appréciant les frissons qui parcourent sa peau nue.

Dix secondes plus tard, Baby reprend sa course, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et le bâtiment qui l'a vu naître...

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Quand je vous disais que mon OC est très spécial, je ne blaguais pas! J'espère que, malgré tout, il vous a plut! Aussi bien le chapitre que mon OS!**

 **Ah, oui, une dernière chose! Si mon OC s'appelle Baby c'est parce que les scientifiques n'avaient pas envie de lui donner un nom! Trop paresseux, que voulez-vous? On peut être très méchants, mais n'avoir aucun respect envers ses créations!  
**


	3. Libération

Chère (cher?) Gaeriel Palpatine: Il semblerait que mon MP ne te soit pas parvenu! Je vais te répondre ici, alors! N'étant pas une fana de boites de nuit, je ne sais si on rencontre des mecs aussi beaux que Fenrir, mais merci du compliment! Il en est très flatté! Depuis toujours, j'ai toujours imaginer mes perso' préférés être en couple avec un homme et sachant porter la vie! J'espère que ce chapitre et les autres te plairont!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous plaira!**

Chapitre 3: Libération  


 _La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est la faiblesse. Je sais que Nanaki ne dira rien à personne, mais j'ai dû beaucoup l'inquiéter en perdant connaissance. J'entends une respiration à mes côtés. Qui est-ce? Ça n'est pas Cid, il ronfle lorsqu'il dort._

 _Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je constate qu'il fait noir dans la chambre où je me trouve. Un discret soupir de soulagement m'échappe lorsque je reconnais mon ancienne chambre._

-Ma...man?

 _Tournant la tête vers la voix, je suis surpris d'y voir Loz entrain de se redresser, se frottant doucement les paupières. Ma surprise est grande en prenant conscience de l'appellation par laquelle il m'a désigné!_

-Est-ce que ça va, mère?

 _Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, je ne peux retenir une toux sèche de m'échapper. Se levant d'un bond, Loz m'aide à me redresser en position assise. Lorsque ma toux se calme, Loz cale mon oreiller contre mon dos, me permettant de rester assis._

-Je reviens tout de suite avec de l'eau!

 _Un fin sourire étire mes lèvres devant l'attention de Loz. J'ignore qui l'a élevé, mais je suis heureux de constater que sans la présence de Jenova dans son esprit, c'est un garçon tout de ce qui a de plus serviable et d'attentionné, mais une question me revient en tête. Comment?_

 _Comment Loz et ses frères ont-ils pu être contrôlés par Jenova alors que je ne possède pas le moindre gène de la Calamité°? Leur père en possédait-il?_

 _Qui était-il? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me souvenir de la naissance de mes fils? De même que du visage de leur père?  
_

 _En y réfléchissant, j'aurais du me réveiller après seize ans de sommeil, rencontrer le père de mes enfants où pendant une année nous aurions appris à nous connaître si par le plus grand des hasards nous serions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre dès les premiers instants._

 _En admettant que nous nous soyons bien entendu et que nos sentiments auraient été réciproque...Où aurais-je pu rencontrer leur père? Moins d'une année après, je serai tombé "enceinte" de Loz et Yazoo._ _Mais où aurais-je pu mettre au monde mes enfants?_

 _Plus ou moins trois ans après la naissance, j'aurais de nouveau porté la vie, mettant au monde Kadaj. Alors...pourquoi ce vide dans mon esprit?_

-Maman?

 _Tournant la tête, je vois Loz tenant dans sa main droite un verre d'eau, une cruche d'eau dans l'autre. Me tendant le verre, je le prends de la main droite tout en faisant un geste du menton pour faire comprendre à Loz qu'il peut se rasseoir. Ce qu'il fait après avoir déposé la cruche sur la table de chevet. À côté d'un livre sur le caractère animal. Étrange..._

 _Après quelques minutes où l'hésitation se lit dans le regard de mon fils, il prend la parole, tentant de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Il me raconte qu'inquiet suite à mon évanouissement Nanaki a couru chercher de l'aide, tombant sur le Trio qui l'a suivi (ils sont désormais libres) où ils m'ont trouvé fiévreux, prononçant un mot dans une langue étrangère._

 _Étant le plus fort, Loz m'avait prit dans ses bras où Nanaki et mes enfants m'ont amené au Septième Ciel, Kadaj ordonnant à Tifa d'appeler un médecin qui arriva une heure plus tard._

-Il s'est alarmé en constatant que vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids et que vous couvez une forte fièvre. termine Loz. Il nous a conseillé à ce que vous ne soyez pas seule et au calme dans votre chambre. Vous êtes restée inconsciente un mois.

-Et...Cid? demande-je, inquiet, après une hésitation.

-Highwind? Il a prétendu avoir du travail en retard dans son village.

 _Portant mon verre à mes lèvres, je suis soulagé de savoir que Cid n'est pas là. Prenant une gorgée, je fronce des sourcils lorsqu'un détail me vient en tête._

 _Tournant les yeux vers mon bras gauche, je soupire de soulagement en le voyant._

-Maman?

 _Reportant mon attention vers Loz, j'ai la surprise de le voir à genoux, les bras levés. Haussant un sourcil pour montrer ma question silencieuse, mon fils me demande, rougissant, si j'accepterais de le prendre dans mes bras._

 _Mon cœur fait un bond prodigieux dans ma poitrine lorsque je comprends que ni mon bras, ni Chaos et encore moins Galian Beast n'effrayent mes fils._

 _Acceptant l'étreinte, je soupire de bien-être lorsque Loz referme ses bras._

-Mon fils...murmure-je doucement.

 _Mes paupières sont lourdes, j'ai du mal à les garder ouvertes...Aidé par Loz, je me recouche, me rendormant rapidement, sa main serrant la mienne, un sourire tendre aux lèvres._

 _Une chevelure couleur lunaire...un regard flamboyant...non, envoûtant. Ensuite apparaît un magnifique animal qui, loin de m'effrayer, m'attire...comme un aimant. Un torse chaud...des battements de cœur rassurants. De puissants bras qui m'enlacent..._

 _En m'éveillant plusieurs heures plus tard, je découvre le visage soulagé de Cloud._

-Hey! Ça va?

 _Acquiesçant, je tente de me redresser lorsqu'un vertige me saisit. Sans l'aide de Cloud, je serai certainement mal retombé._

-Vin'!

-Je...ça va.

 _Calant des oreilles entre la tête de lit et mon dos, Cloud m'aide à m'installer en position assise lorsque je remarque son tic*._

-Tu me caches quelque chose. prend-je la parole.

 _Le tic de Cloud se remarque lorsqu'il est nerveux, ajouté à son silence et le fait qu'il a la tête baissée. Mon cœur cesse de battre quelques secondes lorsque je comprends la raison du silence de mon ami._

-C'...est à propos de Cid. demande-je C'est ça?

 _Redressant la tête pour que nos regards se croisent, Cloud acquiesce de la tête tout en rajoutant qu'il est désolé. J'avais vu juste. Mon coeur tremble au retour prochain de Cid, mais refusant d'inquiéter davantage mon ami, je lui explique qu'il n'est pas responsable de mon état, qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il se passait entre Cid et moi._

-...la nature humaine ne peut se définir par les mentions ''Bien'' et ''Mal''. termine-je.

 _Voyant Cloud froncer des sourcils, je le devance, ayant compris ce qu'il lui a traversé l'esprit._

-Sephiroth était un homme bon avant que la folle et la manipulation de Jenova ne l'aveuglent et ne fasse de lui l'homme connu de tous sous le nom de la Terreur. Prenons le cas d'Hojo. Les rares personnes l'ayant connu m'ont toutes certifiées qu'il adorait faire le mal autour de lui depuis qu'il est en âge de comprendre. Comprends-tu la différence?

 _Alors que Cloud allait répondre trois coups frappés à la porte l'interrompt. Donnant mon accord à la personne derrière la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre sur Yazoo tenant en main un plateau, vêtu d'un t-shirt sans manches, d'un pantalon et de chaussures noirs._

 _Me voyant éveillé, un sourire tendre étire ses lèvres, son regard émeraude brillant de soulagement._

-Bonjour Maman. me salue-t-il. Avez-vous bien dormi?

 _C'est une chose de se faire appeler ''Maman'' dans l'intimité de ma chambre, mais c'est autre chose devant un ami. Surtout lorsque ce même ami tente de ne pas sourire..._

 _s'avançant vers le lit, Yazoo dépose sur mes jambes le plateau où se trouve un toast beurré, un croissant à la crème pâtissière et pépites de chocolat et un café noir. Tournant la tête vers Cloud, le sourire de mon fils devient malicieux lorsqu'il reprend la parole:_

-Tu es monté si vite tout à l'heure que tu en as oublié de prendre le petit-déjeuner de Mère.

 _Tournant la tête vers mon ami, un fin sourire amusé étire mes lèvres, en le voyant aussi rouge que le pelage de Nanaki:_

-Il semblerait que l'Amour ne rende pas aveugle, mais tête en l'air. dis-je avec humour.

 _Toujours aussi rouge (d'embarras et de gène) et choqué, Cloud crie mon prénom, mais mon demi-sourire reste accroché à mes lèvres.  
_

 _Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles mon fils et Cloud discutent de plusieurs choses. De temps en temps, je donne mon avis, mais ne participe pas à la conversation._

 _En regardant plus attentivement Yazoo, je remarque ses traits du visage plus fins que ceux de Kadaj et sa fine silhouette. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que mon enfant cache quelque chose?_

 _Grâce à Cloud et Yazoo, je quitte ma chambre pour revoir Tifa et les autres où ils me saluent, leurs visages exprimant le soulagement._

 _Je passe ma journée à table où j'écoute Nanaki me parler de ce que j'ai manqué sous l'approbation ou le désaccord de Barret. Tout comme je suis surpris de voir que Denzel et Kadaj arrivent à bien s'entendre, Marlène s'occupant des cheveux de Yazoo, Loz et Cloud s'embrassent pendant que Tifa et Yuffie préparent le dîner._

 _Remonté me reposer (je déteste me sentir faible!), ce sont des cris qui me tirent de mon réveil. Encore un peu endormi, je reconnais néanmoins facilement les voix de Yuffie, Cid et Cloud! Quittant difficilement le lit, je tente de me redresser, mais mes jambes s'y refusent. Je dois m'y reprendre à 4 fois pour arriver à tenir debout malgré le vertige dont je suis l'objet.  
_

 _À très petits pas, j'arrive à quitter ma chambre et à descendre les escaliers une marche après l'autre pour redresser la tête lorsque la porte d'entrée explose en éclats révélant la présence d'un adolescent à terre, mais très vite il se redresse à quatre pattes, sa longue chevelure couvrant à peine son dos nu qu'il se transforme aussitôt en loup!_

 _Un mot s'échappe de mes lèvres. Plus exactement un prénom._

-Fen...rir...

 _M'avançant vers l'entrée, je n'entends pas la voix de Barret derrière moi, mais essoufflé, je me maintiens difficilement debout, me tenant contre l'encadrement de la porte, observant le combat qui se déroule sous mes yeux._

 _Se battant avec colère, l'animal tente de désarmer Cid qui jure en tentant de résister tout en ordonnant à Cloud de se dépêcher de lui donner un coup de main, mais ce dernier lui répond que Kadaj et lui-même ne peuvent plus bouger. S'en suit une volée de jurons de la part de Cid, mais à peine parvient-il à repousser le loup de deux pas que l'animal reprend forme humaine, plaquant avec forces Cid à terre après avoir brisé la lance de son adversaire d'un puissant coup de mâchoire!_

-Fen...rir...

 _Est-ce son nom? Redressant la tête, toute rage disparue de son visage, le regard de braise de l'étrange adolescent-loup plonge dans le mien...faisant cesser de battre mon cœur pour l'instant d'après battre la chamade!_

-Vin..cent? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de connaître ce garçon? Me remettant difficilement en marche, je lève mon bras droit, mais perdant l'équilibre, je n'ai pas la force pour tenter de rester debout que des bras forts me soutiennent, une odeur de forêt et de fleurs me chatouillant le nez, mon visage se trouvant à quelques centimètres du torse de l'adolescent-loup.  
_

-Vincent...

 _Redressant la tête, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, je me sens hypnotisé par le regard de l'adolescent-loup. Doucement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, l'adolescent rapproche son visage du mien, yeux clos, faisant accélérer de plus belle mon cœur. Fermant à mon tour les yeux, je rapproche mon visage lorsque nos lèvres entrent en contact, un puissant incendie enflamme mon cœur et un torrent de souvenirs m'assaille..._

 _De doux notre baiser devient plus passionné, je me blottis plus contre l'adolescent-loup. Non, contre Fenrir...mon ai..._

 _Avec douceur Fenrir met fin à notre baiser. Je souhaite l'interroger, mais je comprends très vite en voyant du sang s'écouler le long de ses lèvres!_

-Vin...

 _Le voyant fermer les yeux, je tente de le rattraper lorsque ses jambes cèdent, mais ma faiblesse ne me permet pas de rester moi-même debout, tombant à genoux tout en allongeant Fenrir sur le dos. Cherchant des yeux la cause de son évanouissement._

 _Je n'entends pas les voix de mes amis autour de moi, mais en voyant une main tenant une matéria de soins, je lève les yeux pour constater que la main tendue est celle de Kadaj dont la teinte rouge sur ses joues montre sa gène. Attrapant la matéria, je l'active et la pose sur le torse de Fenrir qui s'illumine quelques secondes pour ensuite s'éteindre lorsque le sang disparaît et que la blessure se cicatrice._

-Fenrir...murmure-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Maman? prend la parole Kadaj, la tête détournée. Vous...je veux dire, tu le connais?

 _Acquiesçant, j'écarte les quelques mèches de cheveux de Fenrir de son visage pour le contempler._

 _Aidé par Barret pendant que Cloud porte Fenrir, je suis mon ami sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à Cid qui, sous une menace de la part de Kadaj, reste derrière nous. Mes yeux ne quittent guère la chevelure couleur lunaire de Fenrir, sourd et aveugle en ce qui ne le concerne pas._

 _Arrivés à ma chambre, Cloud dépose Fenrir sur mon lit pendant que Barret fait de même avec moi. Je maudis ma faiblesse, mais au moins, je peux l'enlacer._

-Appelle-nous lorsqu'il se réveillera. me recommande Cloud. Ok?

 _Sans quitter Fenrir des yeux, j'acquiesce. Lorsque la porte se referme, je prends mille précautions pour serrer contre moi Fenrir._

-Fenrir...murmure-je. Mon Amour...

 _Je me souviens de tout. Épuisé, je m'endors rapidement, bercé par les battements de cœur de l'homme que j'aime..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience! Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile car j'ai longuement hésité sur la façon dont Fenrir (ex-Baby) devait apparaître! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je tenterai via le chapitre 4 d'écrire les souvenirs de Vincent lorsqu'il a rencontré Fenrir et la naissance du Trio!**

 **PS: Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient des questions sur l'absence de Yazoo, Loz, Tifa et Yuffie, voici les réponses:**

 **°Tifa et Yuffie ont raccompagné le médecin chez lui et en ont profité pour aller faire des courses!**

 **°Loz et Yazoo sont allés s'entraîner en forêt afin de mieux réaliser leur liberté retrouvée!**

°Surnom de Jenova!

*Le tic de Cloud est de se mordre la lèvre inférieure!


	4. Fenrir ou les souvenirs revenus (1ère)

Chère (cher?) Ange: Je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir! Je te réponds de suite!

«Tu as piqué ma curiosité, c'est intéressant mais aussi un peu frustrant. Je veux en savoir plus sur Fenrir et aussi sur le secret de Yazoo.»

= Ne t'inquiète pas, Fenrir n'a pas encore dévoilé tous ses secrets! Yazoo révélera le sien après les souvenirs de Vincent que tu découvriras dans le prochain chapitre car je compte surprendre mes lecteurs...du moins si j'y arrive!

«Et voir Cid se faire botter les fesses. Même avec le chantage, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ai pu prendre le dessus sur Vincent, surtout que aucun des trois incarnés n'est une victime facile, ils sont coriace et en couple avec Cloud et Tseng. Pour moi ça ne tient pas debout. Désolé.»

= °Moi aussi, je souhaite voir Cid perde de sa superbe, je te rassure! Tu soulèves un point intéressant car comme tu le dis si justement le Trio ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds!

°Pour Vincent, je l'ai fais un peu OCC car je voulais montrer son côté humain, sa sensibilité et, dans ce chapitre, sa timidité! En découvrant cet aspect de caractère de Vincent plus le fait que notre beau immortel peut porter la Vie, Cid en a profité pour le séduire, se foutant totalement des sentiments de Vincent qui a déchanté très vite en découvrant le véritable visage de Cid!

°Dans ce chapitre Cloud et les autres (Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Denzel, Marlène et le Trio) protégeront Vincent de leur mieux de Cid, de même que Tseng lorsqu'il apprendra ce qu'il est arrivé à sa 'belle-mère'!

« Pour le reste c'est intéressant. J'aimerais savoir quand Nanaki s'est rendu compte de ce que subit Vincent et qui d'autre le sait? »

= Nanaki a sentit que quelque chose clochait dans la relation entre Vincent et Cid! Il avait tenté d'en parler avec Vincent, mais ce dernier, trop amoureux, n'avait pas voulu le croire! Mal lui en a prit...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour mon si long silence, mais entre mon premier stage où j'ai pas arrêtée d'être stressée de toute la journée pendant deux semaines (sur les trois de prévues car je suis tombée malade durant la deuxième) plus l'interruption de mon second j'étais un chouia déprimée! L'avantage avec le premier stage était que je m'y rendais en train dont j'avais le temps pour écrire un peu...Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Fenrir ou les souvenirs revenus (1ère partie)

 _Une porte qu'on ouvre dans un grincement aigu, des hommes entrent dans la pièce où repose mon cercueil, ils parlent une langue qui m'est étrangère, mais je me tiens sur mes gardes._

 _Ma surprise est grande lorsque je sens mon cercueil être soulevé de terre! Le bruit d'un hélicoptère en marche, une porte qu'on ouvre puis qu'on referme m'apprennent que ces hommes ont quitté le Manoir Shinra, que me veulent-ils?_

 _Le trajet est long que Morphée m'assomme de nouveau de sommeil..._

 _C'est le bruit d'un pied de biche faisant sauter les clous qui scellent mon cercueil qui me réveille._

 _La soudaine luminosité m'agresse les yeux que je ferme aussitôt, portant mon bras droit à leur hauteur afin que l'ombre produite apaise cette sensation de brûlure._

-Vincent Valentine, je présume?

 _La lumière baisse, me permettant de baisser mon bras où je vois un homme se tenant debout devant moi vêtu d'une blouse blanche, une canne à la main gauche. L'odeur qui émane de lui est reconnaissable. Hojo avait la même._

 _Méfiant, je jette d'un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce où je me trouve. Rien de particulier ne retient mon attention sauf une quarantaine de soldats postée aux angles stratégiques de la pièce, armés jusqu'aux dents._

-Souhaitez-vous vous dégourdir les jambes? reprend la parole l'homme à la canne. Après seize ans de sommeil!

 _Restant sur mes gardes, je sors de mon cercueil._ _D'un bond, je suis sur pieds,_ _ce qui fait réagir les militaires qui lèvent leur arme dans ma direction, mais un simple geste du scientifique leur donne l'ordre de baisser leur arme._

 _En un battement de cils, les militaires font barrage entre le scientifique et moi, me permettant de suivre l'homme de sciences._

 _Lorsque nous quittons la salle où je me suis réveillé, je scanne des yeux chaque couloir, le moindre détail tout en gardant le silence, mais écoutant avec attention le scientifique parler à un militaire d'un rang supérieur si j'en juge le tintement que j'entends. Ils parlent la même langue que les hommes venus me cher..._

-Votre Baby a encore détruit nos meilleurs machine! s'exclame l'homme gradé en anglais. C'est vous, les intellos, Professeur Slange! C'est à vos hommes de réparer vos machines, pas à mes hommes!

 _Ainsi le scientifique s'appelle Slange. Fronçant des sourcils, j'ai la très nette impression d'avoir déjà entendu son nom, mais où?_

 _Mettant de côté cette question, j'écoute la conversation des deux hommes sans que personne n'ait remarqué que ma main droite est posée sur la crosse de mon arme qui est cachée par un pan de ma cape. Alors que je m'apprête à me saisir de mon Cerberus une alarme retentit pendant qu'une voix dans les haut-parleurs se met à hurler, forçant les militaires, le Professeur Slange et moi à nous boucher les oreilles tellement le volume sonore est horrible!_

-ALERTE ROUGE! ALERTE ROUGE! BABY TENTE DE S'ENFUIR! JE RÉPÈT...

-Bordel! jurent Professeur Slange et le militaire.

 _Se tournant vers ses hommes, le visage écarlate de rage, le miliaire qui s'est entretenu avec Slange donne à ces dernier des ordres bien précis, mais de nouveau dans cette langue que je ne comprends pas. Vingt hommes font demi-tour, se mettant à courir à toutes jambes, obéissant à leur supérieur pendant que les vingt derniers (en comptant celui au plus haut grade) restent auprès de Slange._

 _Profitant de l'agitation, je me camoufle dans les ombres tout sortant mon arme, attendant le bon moment._

 _Il arrive très vite puisque le Professeur Slange et les militaires courent se mettre à l'abri (je n'en suis pas très sûr. À moins ont-ils reçu l'ordre de protéger Slange?), vidant le couloir en un temps record._

 _L'alarme hurlant toujours, j'observe le couloir afin de m'assurer que personne ne puisse me surprendre._

 _Rassuré, mais restant prudent, je cours dans la direction opposée, ayant mémorisé le chemin emprunté. Lorsque je m'arrête face à deux portes, je me rends compte que j'ignore ce que celle de gauche renferme étant donné que je suis sorti par celle de droite qui était une pièce v..._

 _Me retournant vivement, je pointe mon arme vers..._

-Un loup? murmure-je, étonné.

 _Devant moi se tient, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un magnifique loup, mais un canidé fort différent de ses semblables:_

 _Le maintient fier, un regard de braise où brillent la méfiance et la surprise pour une fourrure couleur lunaire. Que fait cet animal ici? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage que l'animal change d'apparence pour devenir un jeune garçon d'une incroyable beauté..._

 _Je suis incapable de bouger, mais mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine. Je suis dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux._

-Baby!

 _Battant des paupières pour reprendre contenance, je suis spectateur de la rage du jeune homme qui, sans que je n'ai rien vu venir, n'épargne pas les soldats, les réduisant en charpie en seulement une minute._

 _Durant ce court et intense carnage, je me suis senti...hypnotisé. Et fort gêné!_

 _Jamais par le passé, je n'avais vu un homme se battre ainsi, un mélange entre la rage animale et les arts martiaux...et nu!_

 _Se tournant vers moi, l'adolescent-loup s'avance, nullement gêné par sa nudité et guère effrayé par mon arme que je continue de poindre dans sa direction. Penchant la tête sur le côté, l'adolescent se met à renifler les canons de mon arme pour glisser sa langue dans l'un d'eux!_

 _Vraisemblablement étonné et dégoutté du goût, il fait un bond prodigieux vers l'arrière, un grognement digne d'un loup remontant de sa gorge, les lèvres retroussées, me montrant ses dents tachées de sang. Ce même sang qui coule le long de son menton et sa gorge._

 _À peine cligne-je des yeux que l'adolescent tombe à genoux, tête basse, ses mains au niveaux de son cou, grognant de colère. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, je range mon arme, mettant à un genou à terre, avançant ma main vers son cou dans le but de lui ôter la cause de ses souffrances..._

-À votre place, Valentine, j'éloignerais ma main.

 _Redressant la tête, je vois Slange encadré par les militaires restés à ses côtés, tenant en main un boîtier. À contre-cœur, je me redresse, n'esquivant aucun geste lorsque mon arme m'est confisquée pour ensuite suivre le Professeur et ses protecteurs. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent lorsque Slange donne l'ordre aux militaires de nous laisser seuls._

 _Ouvrant la porte qui lui fait face, il me fait signe d'entrer. Restant sur mes gardes, j'observe la pièce qui est un bureau richement meublé._

-Prenez place.

 _Restant debout, je lui adresse ces mots qui me brûlent la langue depuis un moment:_

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici?

-Impatient? sourit le scientifique à vous donner des sueurs froides après s'être assit à son bureau. Très bien. Que savez-vous du projet Jenova?

 _Impassible, je rétorque par une autre question:_

-Qui est ce jeune garçon capable de se transformer en animal?

-Baby? sourit davantage Slange. C'est ma plus belle création! Mon chef d'œuvre! Beau garçon, n'est-ce pas?

 _Son sourire disparaît pour faire place à de la contrariété._

-Cependant je dois admettre qu'il ne connaît pas la signification du mot ''Pudeur''. claque-t-il de la langue. Ce qui a tendance à faire tourner la tête à mes rares collègues féminines.

 _Sortant une bouteille et deux verres d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, Slange remplit les deux verres, poussant l'un dans ma direction. Me croit-il idiot? Je n'effectue aucuns gestes pour me saisir du verre offert._

-Cessez de tourner autour du pot, Slange.

 _Portant son verre à ses lèvres, Slange avale le contenu cul sec pour ensuite croiser les mains sous son menton, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

-Savez-vous que le clan Red Eyes était connu dans l'art des poisons?

 _Le fait-il exprès? Il sait pertinemment que je suis originaire de ce clan disparu, autrefois craint et respecté par le passé._

 _Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles Slange savoure son deuxième verre d'alcool. Ce n'est qu'après sa troisième gorgée qu'il dédaigne répondre puisque je refuse de lui obéir._

-Je souhaite surpasser Hojo.

 _Haussant un sourcil, je tente de décrypter les paroles de Slange. Sans succès. Ou plutôt je m'y refuse à y penser. Si cet homme y arrive, alors l'humanité court un grave danger._

-Parlez-vous...du clonage humain?

 _Mon hésitation semble plaire à Slange qui éclate de rire. Compte-t-il réellement tenter de cloner Sephiroth? Ça ne sera pas chose aisée. Après tout, il est certainement devenu un adolescent depuis l'unique fois que je l'ai rencontré._

-Ne vous en faites pas, un jour vous aurez la réponse, faites-moi confiance. sourit Slange. Je sais ce que je fais et comment procéder.

 _Intrigué, je fronce des sourcils, mais ne prononce pas un mot, tentant une nouvelle fois de décrypter les paroles de Slange. Que veut-il dire? Je n'ai pas le temps de mieux analyser ses paroles qu'une légère piqûre à ma main droite me fait sursauter._

 _La légère douleur est inattendue. Portant ma main à hauteur de mon regard, je ne vois rien. Reportant mon attention vers Slange, j'ouvre la bouche pour le questionner lorsque ma vue se trouble assez vite, mon équilibre devient incertain, m'obligeant à attraper (''agripper'' serait le terme plus exact) le dossier du fauteuil qui me fa..._

 _Mes forces me quittent trop vite pour que ça soit normal, je sombre rapidement dans l'inconscience avec comme dernière image le sourire calculateur de Slange..._

 _Lorsque je reprends connaissance, je me sens...souillé. Vulnérable. Cependant, je constate bien vite que je me trouve dans une chambre plongée dans une demi-pénombre. Me redressant en position assisse, un mauvais pressentiment me fait tourner la tête vers mon bras gauche où, avec effroi, je constate que la chemise que je porte pend lâchement..._

 _Ouvrant et refermant plusieurs fois la bouche, je suis dans l'incapacité d'émettre un son tant mon effroi est grand._

 _D'un bond, je suis debout et en deux enjambées je suis face à la porte sur laquelle je tambourine avec force tout en criant le nom de Slange. La colère, la peur et le questionnement se bousculent en moi tel un tourbillon..._

 _Épuisé, la gorge douloureuse, je tombe à genoux, mon poing contre la porte tout en tentant de refouler mes larmes._

-Père...murmure-je d'une voix douloureuse.

 _Évoquer mon unique parent peut paraître étrange vue ma situation, mais j'ai besoin de m'accrocher à son souvenir. Comme ces jours maudits où j'étais le jouet de Hojo, aveuglé par la douleur, je l'avais appelé, supplié qu'il me vienne me délivrer...redevenant le petit orphelin de 4 ans que j'étais lorsque la maladie l'avait emporté._

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère sincèrement que personne ne tentera de me lyncher sinon personne ne saura la fin de l'histoire! Grosso modo, je pense qu'elle ne fera que 10 chapitres! Si jamais je me trompe, c'est vous qui serait ravi(e)s! Allez, à vos claviers!**


	5. Fenrir ou les souvenirs revenus (fin)

**Notre de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la suite et fin des explications de Vincent sur la naissance de ses enfants! Il n'a pas été simple, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à le terminer! Il m'aura donné du fil à retorde, mine de rien...  
**

 **PS: Si jamais, chères lectrices, vous remarquez des fautes de temps ou de frappe, merci de me prévenir par MP, vous serez géniales!**

Chapitre 5: Fenrir ou les souvenirs revenus (suite et fin)  


 _Sentant une présence dans mon dos, je me retourne, debout, en position défensive pour faire face à l'adolescent-loup!_

-Pourrquoi larrmes?

 _Surprit de l'entendre parler, je ne réponds pas et n'ai pas le temps de mieux le détailler que son visage est très (trop!) près du mien, sa langue léchant mes larmes, me faisant sursauter sous la surprise, mon cœur faisant un bond incroyable dans ma poitrine._

 _Fermant les yeux, je tente de reprendre contenance, mais mes jambes me trahissent! Sans l'intervention de Baby (quelle idée idiote de l'avoir baptisé ainsi!) je serai de nouveau à genoux, au lieu de ça, je me retrouve porté comme une mariée le jour de ses noces._

 _Cette image de moi-même me fait monter le sang jusqu'à mon visage, au comble de la gène!_

 _L'adolescent-loup se détourne de la porte, se dirigeant vers le lit où il me pose avec une grande douceur, ses yeux de braise m'interrogeant silencieusement. Déglutissant difficilement, je détourne les yeux, rougissant davantage!_

 _Jetant un coup d'œil à l'adolescent, je détourne de nouveau la tête, plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre en m'apercevant qu'il est toujours aussi peu vêtu que tout à l'heure!_

 _Comment ce garçon fait-il pour ne pas se rendre compte que sa complète nudité est gênante pour les autres? Je reconnais que Baby est très beau, excellent combattant, dégageant une aura à la fois sauvage et attiran..._

 _Me rendant compte de mes pensées, je secoue vivement de la tête, tentant de chasser de mon esprit le fait que Baby soit..._

 _Un_ _ _bâillement__ _m'échappe, bien malgré moi, la fatigue me tombant aussi sûrement qu'une chape de plomb. Baby m'aide à m'allonger, je m'endors rapidement dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller..._

 _Au fil du temps qui passe, j'apprends à mieux connaître Fenrir. Lorsque je lui ai expliqué d'où venait ce nom et le pourquoi d'un tel choix, Baby a été enchanté. Lui non plus n'aimait guère se faire appeler Baby._

 _Incapable de me transformer à cause d'une puce que Slange a planté dans mon cerveau après mon évanouissement, diminué par l'absence de mon bras mécanique, je n'ai pas le choix d'accepter d'être le compagnon d'emprisonnement de Fenrir. Avec l'accord de Slange, de 8 heure à 11 heures j'apprends à Fenrir à mieux s'exprimer, à compter, lire et écrire! Le reste de la journée nous est consacré à l'entraînement avec des machines ou bien des tests effectués par Slange et ses scientifiques!_

 _Contrairement à Fenrir, je ne me rebelle pas, après avoir tenté de m'enfuir quatre fois en deux jours, mais ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je laisse ces hommes et femmes nous prélever du sang ou de leurs obéir selon leurs étranges demandes._

 _Aujourd'hui, un an est passé et je suis toujours prisonnier de Slange et de ses hommes._

 _Cependant, force est de constater qu'après six mois de 'cohabitation' (Slange n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'installer dans les appartements de Fenrir) que la fasciation et la méfiance que j'éprouvais pour Fenrir se sont transformées en amitié qui a évolué._

 _C'est lors d'un entraînement où j'ai été distrait que je compris mes sentiments envers Fenrir. Une erreur de débutant. Une erreur qui aurait pu m'être fatale car, malgré l'intervention de Fenrir, les machines m'avaient salement amoché. Je perdis rapidement connaissance._

 _Je suis resté trois mois à l'infirmerie dans une cuve de Mako. Durant ces douze semaines Fenrir venait me voir aussi régulièrement que possible, me tenant compagnie, bien que je passais les 3/4 du temps à dormir._

 _Après ces trois mois de soins, lorsque mes blessures ont cicatrisées et disparues, Fenrir nous avait dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un couloir où il m'avoua m'aimer, droit dans les yeux!_

 _Notre baiser s'est révélé passionné, les mains de Fenrir encadrant mon visage alors que la mienne tenait fermement quelques mèches de cheveux de mon amant._

 _Il n'est pas simple de cacher une relation amoureuse au sein du bâtiment de Slange, mais étrangement ça nous amusait Fenrir et moi. C'était un peu comme un jeu, dangereux, mais simulant à la fin lorsque nous nous retrouvions mon chéri et moi à l'abri dans nos appartements où j'ai pu découvert que loin d'être novice dans le domaine du plaisir, Fenrir se débrouille divinement bien..._

 _Un an auparavant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi à certaines périodes de l'année Fenrir changeait de comportement. Aujourd'hui, je le sais. Comme tout animal dominant, il est soumis aux lois de Mère Nature, cherchant à apaiser son sentiment de frustration lors de ses ruts!_

 _En dehors ou après cette période, Fenrir se révèle aussi curieux qu'un jeune enfant. Curiosité que j'essaye de combler durant mes cours ou lors de nos conversations._

 _Je ne pense pas que Slange le sache, mais le véritable secret que mon clan a jalousement gardé secret comme un Dragon son trésor est le fait que les hommes peuvent mener une grossesse à terme et donner la Vie._

 _Oui, je me suis découvert enceint quatre mois plus tard. Il faut dire aussi que presque toutes le nuits durant cinq mois Fenrir et moi nous nous abandonnions au plaisir d'être seuls dans nos appartements._

 _Cette grossesse, loin d'être ma première, m'emplissait de bonheur et de craintes. Si au début j'ai su la cacher, elle a été très vite découverte car, ne connaissant pas le mensonge, Fenrir a avoué à Slange mon état._

 _Étrangement, loin de le dégoutter, cette nouvelle fit plaisir au scientifique qui déclara qu'il allait suivre l'évolution de ma grossesse tout en ordonnant à son équipe d''annuler mes entraînements._

 _Je ne pouvais refuser. Argumenter aurait été une perte de temps car, de toute façon, en une année j'avais appris que Slange obtient toujours gain de cause._

 _Si porter la Vie m'avait manqué, le chamboulement des hormones ne m'avait PAS DU TOUT manqué! Je détestais pleurer pour un rien, de plus, mes envie alimentaires n'étaient pas souvent rassasiées, mais le jour de Noël, après 26 heures de travail, j'avais pu donner naissance à mon bébé...Plutôt devrais-je MES bébés! Un garçon et une fille..._

 _À l'époque je l'ignorais, mais Slange avait injecté quelque chose dans mon sang. Je pense ne pas me tromper en pensant qu'il s'agit peut-être de cellules de Jenova..._

 _J'avais prénommé mes bébés Tora et Edelweiss, mais à peine avais-je baptisé mes enfants que Slange me les arracha de la pire des manières qui soit! Même Fenrir, pourtant dangereux lorsqu'il est en colère, ne réussit pas à atteindre le laboratoire de Slange pour récupérer nos enfants._

 _Comment un homme peut-il se montrer si peu humain? Je croyais avoir tout vu avec Hojo, mais visiblement Slange lui ressemble beaucoup pour mon plus grand malheur..._

 _Je ne pouvais voir mes enfants, mais leurs pleurs me parvenaient aussi sûrement que le son d'une cloche d'église. Les seules visites de Slange que je recevais était pour prélever le lait que mon torse devenu poitrine contenait pour nourrir mes Jumeaux._

 _Après huit jours et beaucoup de ruse de la part de Fenrir j'avais pu réussir à entrer dans le laboratoire de Slange où mes bébés dormaient profondément..._

 _Doucement, tendrement, je leur avais caressé la joue et les cheveux, respirant leurs parfums de bébés, imprimant dans ma mémoire leurs visages._

 _De leur père Tora et Edelweiss ont hérité de sa chevelure couleur lunaire, de moi, c'est Edelweiss qui me ressemble le plus. Me penchant, je les embrasse tendrement tout en leur murmurant ces mots:_

-Maman et Papa vous aiment, mes Trésors...à jamais.

 _Cet instant de douceur ne dure que quelques secondes lorsque Slange entre dans la pièce, furieux. Un duel de regard s'engage entre nous, je suis décidé à le remporter lorsqu'une douleur inattendue, foudroyante à la tête me fait tomber à genoux, ma main se portant à ma tête, un gémissement de surprise et de douleur franchissant mes lèvres..._

 _Malgré la douleur, je garde mon regard fixé à celui de Strange, mais ce sont les pleurs des Jumeaux qui vont cesser Slange. Me redressant difficilement, je m'avance vers mes enfants, leur caressant le visage du bout des doigts tout en fredonnant la comptine de mon enfance. Celle que mon père me fredonnait lorsque j'étais enfant._

-Vous avez pu voir vos enfants, Valentine, maintenant sortez! claque la voix de Slange à voix basse. Sinon vos enfants paieront le prix de votre rébellion!

 _Furieux, je ne laisse rien transparaître, mais prudent, je quitte le laboratoire après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois mes tous petits. De retour dans les appartements que je partage avec Fenrir, je retrouve ce dernier sous sa forme animale, se léchant sa patte-avant gauche._

 _M'avançant vers mon amant, je lui raconte ma brève entrevue avec nos enfants, lui racontant comment ils sont beaux pour terminer par la menace de Slange qui pèse sur eux. Un grognement de rage remonte dans la gorge de Fenrir, mais il est assez intelligent pour ne pas s'élancer en dehors de la pièce avec une patte cassée. Surtout s'il souhaite se confronter à Slange et ses scientifiques._

 _Trois nouvelles années s'écoulent pendant lesquelles ni Fenrir ni moi n'avons pu voir ou apercevoir nos enfants, mais les rares confidences des militaires et de quelques scientifiques nous apprennent que malgré leur très jeune âge nos bébés sont soumis à un entraînement inapproprié pour eux!_

 _Fenrir et moi sommes furieux, mais jamais nous n'avons oublié la menace de Slange. Lorsque j'ai découvert ma nouvelle grossesse, je ne parviens plus trop à me rappeler comment j'ai réussi à convaincre Slange de nous permettre à Fenrir et moi de pouvoir passer une heure auprès de nos enfants...à travers un miroir sans tain!_

 _Magnifiques. C'est le mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque j'ai pu poser mon regard sur mes bébés. À deux ans,_ _Tora et Edelweiss sont de beaux enfants, mais mon cœur se serre en lisant la peur dans leurs regards verts émeraude...confirmant mes craintes._

 _Tora est beaucoup plus grand qu'un enfant de son âge, les cheveux coiffés avec du gel, portant une combinaison orange flash. Mon fils possède une carrure qui ne laisse aucuns doutes sur le fait qu'il possédera une musculature impressionnante lorsqu'il sera adolescent. On peut facilement lui donner 5 ans._

 _Edelweiss a ses cheveux coiffés en macarons tout en portant la même tenue orange flash, serrée très étroitement contre son jumeau._

 _Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard de mes enfants. Tout comme moi, je sens que Fenrir se sent impuissant. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, j'attrape discrètement sa main lorsque je vois des larmes rouler en silence sur ses joues._

 _C'est la première fois que je vois Fenrir en larmes. En quatre ans, je découvre une faiblesse chez Fenrir. Cette faiblesse a pour nom l'Amour parental._

 _Me fichant des regards derrière nous, je me blottis tout contre Fenrir qui, sans quitter nos enfants des yeux, me cale plus étroitement encore contre son torse.  
_

 _Tous les jours jusqu'à mon cinquième mois, Fenrir et moi regardons nos pauvres enfants terrifiés par leurs 'professeurs' et Slange qui leur criaient dessus lorsqu'ils échouaient à réaliser un exercice. Cet Enfer a eu raison de moi puisque le soir-même je perdis les eaux..._

 _En moins de deux heures Slange se tenait accroupi devant moi, m'ordonnant de pousser, mais il m'était impossible de le faire. C'est Fenrir qui fit comprendre à Slange qu'il fallait pratiquer une césarienne afin de sortir le bébé. D'où Fenrir avait apprit ce mot? Je l'ignore, mais pour la première fois Slange a été contrait d'admettre que s'il s'obstinait à me hurler dessus pour que j'accouche de manière naturelle le bébé et moi allons mourir._

 _''L'accouchement'' a été rapide. Une injure suivie par des ordres de Slange me sont vaguement parvenus, mais avant de perdre connaissance j'avais compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à mon bébé..._

-Ka..daj. ai-je murmuré.

 _À mon réveil, Fenrir est à mes côtés. Avec la même horreur, il m'apprend que Slange lui a interdit d'aller voir notre bébé. Notre fils.  
_

-Sais pas être bonne ou pas bonne chose, mais bébé être avec Tora et Edelweiss.

 _Rassuré, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, nos enfants seront ensemble. Ils ignorent peut-être qui nous sommes Fenrir et moi, mais connaissant mon amant il tentera le tout pour le tout pour que nous puissions nous échapper. Tous les cinq._

 _Ce n'est que un mois plus tard que Fenrir et moi avons réussi à mettre à exécution notre plan. Quittant nos appartements sans bruits, mon amant et moi avons prit le chemin de celui de nos enfants où Fenrir fait le guet pendant que je réveille nos petits Anges._

 _Nous nous étions attendu à tous sauf à la joie de Tora et d'Edelweiss qui nous apprirent qu'ils savaient grâce à Nana (la cuisinière) qui nous étions! Au comble du bonheur, je les ai serrés contre moi pour ensuite me diriger vers le berceau de Kadaj, le prenant doucement dans le creux de mon bras._

 _Les cellules de Jenova ont permit à mon bébé de vivre sans les problèmes de santé qu'un bébé prématuré aurait du connaître. Comment sais-je que Kadaj a reçu des cellules de Jenova? Son regard couleur émeraude...  
_

 _Alors que nous n'étions plus très loin de la sortie, les lumières se sont allumées, éclairant le couloir...révélant la présence de Slange entourés de militaires!_

 _Le reste est très flou, je me rappelle vaguement que Fenrir s'est transformé en loup, attaquant les hommes qu'il juge trop près de nous tout en essayant de nous protéger les enfants et moi-même...en vain puisque nos enfants nous ont été arrachés une nouvelle fois puis le trou noir...jusqu'à mon réveil lorsque Cloud et ses amis sont venus me réveiller._

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ce 5ème chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis! Sur ce, à plus tard!**


	6. La vérité est toute autre

**Notre de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que vous allez toutes et tous tomber de haut! Moi-même ai été très étonnée du fruit de mon imagination! Ne tombez pas tête la première, SVP, je ne tiens pas à compter des blessés parmi mes lecteurs...**

Chapitre 6: La vérité est toute autre

Fronçant des sourcils, Tseng écoute avec attention son interlocuteur. Arrivé depuis peu à Wutai, il s'est rendu directement dans une clinique où le directeur en personne l'a conduit à son bureau, refusant de répondre à ses questions avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés dans la pièce.

Pendant deux heures le médecin lui a expliqué le pourquoi il lui avait téléphoné. Un de ses patients prétend s'appeler Cid Highwind, qu'il est le créateur et l'unique pilote du Hauvent et que c'est lui et lui seul qui aurait du être aux côtés des membres du célèbre groupe Avalanche et non l'imposteur qui se fait passer pour lui!

-Conduisez-moi à lui. déclare Tseng.

Surprit, le médecin lui fait remarqué que le patient est dangereux, mais nullement effrayé Tseng se lève, toisant de son regard couleur miel le regard marron de l'homme de sciences.

-Si cet homme dit vrai, je saurais le reconnaître.

Vaincu par la lueur de déterminé qu'il lit dans le regard de son compatriote, le médecin se lève tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Suivez-moi...soupire-t-il, fataliste.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir descendu les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, les deux hommes sont dans les couloirs. Un silence de mort accueille les deux hommes. Que ça soit à gauche ou à droite, le regard ne tombe que sur des portes avec des barreaux, une pancarte numérotées avec un numéro, l'identité du patient et sa maladie.

Si le cœur de Tseng se serre douloureusement dans sa poitrine en lisant le chiffre 41, il n'en laisse rien paraître, fidèle à sa réputation d'homme froid au professionnalisme irréprochable.

-Nous y sommes.

Battant des paupières Tseng s'aperçoit que le médecin s'est arrêté devant la porte 58 où il lit le nom de Stan Liar et trouble de la personnalité.

Alors que sa main est sur le point de toucher la clinche de la porte, Tseng a la surprise de sentir celle du médecin stoper son geste! Tournant la tête vers l'homme de sciences dans le but de l'interroger sur son intervention, il trouve la réponse à ses interrogations dans le regard luisant de peur du scientifique.

-Il est inutile de vouloir me faire changer d'avis, docteur.

Ne laissant pas le temps au médecin de protester, Tseng ouvre la porte, entre dans la chambre, refermant la porte sans bruits. Cependant, le Turk vient à peine de refermer la porte qu'il sent un avant-bras appuyé contre sa trachée, le prenant par surprise!

Derrière la porte, Tseng voit le médecin ouvrir de grands yeux effrayés, mais un froncement de sourcils de la part de Tseng convint le scientifique de ne pas aller chercher de l'aide.

Tseng n'est pas homme à se laisser surprendre très longtemps, c'est bien connu! Il réagit rapidement en donnant un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre de son assaillant, coupant le souffle à ce dernier!

Se retournant vivement, il se met en position défensive, et bien que sa gorge soit douloureuse, il ne montre pas qu'il a mal. Étudiant l'homme qui lui fait face, son masque d'impassibilité se fissure légèrement en reconnaissant l'homme devant lui!

Courbé en deux à cause du coup qu'il lui a donné, l'homme a le teint basané, les cheveux gris et blancs coiffés en dreadlocks, jurant comme un charretier!

Reprenant contenance, le visage de Tseng redevient aussi lisse que de la glace, se massant doucement la gorge.

-Tu m'as l'air bien en forme, Cid. prend-il la parole.

Surprit par le nom employé, l'homme redresse la tête. Ouvrant de grands yeux en reconnaissant Tseng devant lui, il sent des larmes lui brûler les yeux, mais au lieu de les laisser rouler sur ses joues il attrape vivement le Turk, un immense sourire aux lèvres:

-Par le cul du Diable, Tseng! C'est toi! Putain, oui, c'est bien toi, gamin! Ma parole, mais t'es tout beau dans ton costume de notaire!

-Explique-moi, Cid. fronce des sourcils Tseng.

Toute la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de Cid fait place à la fureur la plus totale.

-Peu de temps après avoir été contacté par Barret, je me suis fais attaqué par ce fils de connard° de Liar! À mon réveil, je me suis retrouvé ici où personne n'a voulu me croire! Comment t'as fais pour me retrouver dans ce trou perdu?

Pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas assez Tseng, il pourrait dire que la question le laisse indifférent, mais Cid connait assez bien le jeune homme qui lui fait face pour reconnaitre qu'il a touché un point sensible.

-Tu sais qui est interné ici. répond le Turk au troisième œil.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe entre les deux hommes. Remarquant que Tseng se masse la gorge, Cid présente ses excuses, s'expliquant que jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne ne l'a prit au sérieux.

-Raconte-moi, gamin. reprend-il la parole. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué durant toutes ces années? Car j'ai un compte à régler avec ce putain d'imposteur!

Deux heures plus tard, Tseng termine son récit. Pas une fois la haine de Cid ne s'est apaisée. Se levant, Tseng retourne à la porte, ordonnant au médecin d'apporter les vêtements de Cid et une décharge de sortie.

-L'homme que vous avez cru être Stan Liar n'est nul autre que le véritable Cid Highwind.

Une heure plus tard les deux hommes sont dehors, Cid respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette journée automnale.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Cid et Tseng posent le pied à Edge, se dirigeant vers l'hôtel le plus proche de la gare. Après un rapide et léger souper, les deux hommes montent à leur chambre, mais inquiet, bras croisés derrière la tête, Tseng est incapable de s'endormir.

-Stan Liar est un individu très dangereux, Turk Long. se souvient-il des paroles du médecin. Faites très attention à vous si jamais vous souhaitez le confronter à la réalité qu'il s'est crée!

 _Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, je dois rejoindre Yazoo et les autres au plus vite!_

C'est sur ses résolutions que Tseng s'endort profondément...aux aguets malgré tout!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! La vache! On peut dire que ce chapitre a été plus rapide a écrire de ce que je croyais! Comme quoi tout arrive dans la vie... sur ce, passez une agréable soirée/journée!**

°Désolée chères et chers fans du langage fleuri de Cid, mais comme vous le savez aussi bien que moi Cid sans ses injures aussi colorées, ce n'est pas Cid...


	7. Tel père, tel fils

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 7ème chapitre que vous attendez toutes et tous avec grande impatience! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7: Tel père, tel fils

Peu de temps après avoir couché Vincent et l'étrange adolescent, Cloud et Barret sont descendus vers le bar où Denzel et Kadaj ont solidement attachés Cid à l'un des poteaux tout en l'ayant bâillonné.

Denzel explique à Loz, Yazoo et aux filles ce qu'il s'est passé en leur absence alors que le plus jeune fils de Vincent se tient à genoux devant le pilote, un poignard sous la gorge de ce dernier.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de t'égorger comme un porc, Highwind! feule-t-il de colère avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'étire ses lèvres. Non, je vais te laisser là, à ton poteau, te surveillant de très près. Manger? Boire? Aller te soulager? Dormir? Tu oublies. Tu vas voir que Sephiroth est un Ange comparé à moi...

Derrière lui, Kadaj reconnaît la démarche de Nanaki qui s'arrête à sa gauche, fusillant de son œil le pilote.

-Le mal que tu as fais à Vincent est ignoble, Higwind. prend-il la parole. Demain, Tseng rentre de mission, grâce à notre soutien, Vincent lui racontera toutes les horreurs que tu lui as faites!

En guise de réponses, Higwind foudroie du regard le jeune homme et l'animal devant lui.

Ayant fermé les yeux, Kadaj tente de se contrôler. Il sait que la colère est mauvaise conseillère, mais il souhaite tellement tuer l'homme qui lui fait face qu'il sent sa main armée trembler. Rouvrant les yeux, son regard luisant de mille feux, il a le plaisir de lire la peur dans le regard clair du pilote.

«Tente une nouvelle fois de faire du mal à ma mère, t'es un homme mort, Higwind! » est la menace silencieuse que reflète le regard de chat du jeune garçon.

Se relevant, Kadaj tourne le dos à Cid, faisant face aux adultes et ses frères, son regard scintillant et son visage inexpressif inquiétant l'assemblée qui n'est pas idiote sur les intentions du jeune garçon.

S'avançant vers son frère après avoir rangé son poignard, Yazoo pose ses mains sur les épaules de Kadaj tout en posant son front contre celui de son benjamin. Sans se consulter, les deux frères ferment les yeux. Il ne faut qu'une minute à Kadaj pour retrouver une respiration normale, régulière, en synchronisation avec celle de son aîné.

Lorsque Kadaj rouvre les yeux, il lit sans difficulté aucune le conseil de son aîné

« Ne laisse pas la colère te dominer, petit frère. Tu connais les ravages qu'elle peut causer. »

Oh, oui! Jamais, Kadaj ne pourra oublier que c'est à cause de lui que Jenova avait réussi à les soumettre ses aînés et lui-même six ans auparavant!

Avec douceur, Kadaj se défait de l'étreinte de son aîné, interrogeant silencieusement Cloud, Barret, Tifa et Yuffie du regard.

-À part Nanaki, personne n'a remarqué le mal-être de Vincent, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que nous te donnerons tous un coup de main. prend la parole Tifa avec un sourire d'excuse.

Les autres confirment d'un acquiescement de la tête, faisant soupirer de soulagement Kadaj.

Pour le premier tour de surveillance, c'est Cloud qui s'y colle, la colère faisant luire son regard couleur océan lorsqu'il le pose sur l'homme qu'il avait appelé 'Ami' par le passé.

Le reste de la journée s'écoule dans une ambiance lourde, Loz et Barret réalisent une autre porte qu'ils attachent aux gonds de la première, Tifa et Yazoo s'occupent du dîner, Marlène, Kadaj et Denzel discutent avec Nanaki sur le fait que Cid ira en prison.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que les juges ne le condamnent pas. explique Nanaki. La violence et le viol son punissables par la loi.

Lorsque Vincent s'était évanoui et peu après le diagnostique du médecin Nanaki avait comprit que son mauvais pressentiment avait été bien faible par rapport aux dires du médecin.

De ce que Barret lui a expliqué, un viol est un crime dont il est difficile pour la victime de passer outre. Du moins sans aide. Lors de leur rencontre Nanaki avait senti que l'apparente indifférence de Vincent était un masque. Qu'en réalité l'homme au regard rubis cache un cœur sensible derrière une froideur rassurante.

-Il ne faut pas oublier que lui aussi a été le jouet de Hojo par le passé. soupire-t-il.

Lorsque le soir tombe tout le monde monte se coucher sauf Kadaj qui, ayant sorti de nouveau son poignard, s'amuse à le lancer en l'air et à le rattraper in-extremis avant que la lame n'effleure un cheveu de Cid.

-J'ignore qui est ce mec qui t'as mis la raclée de ta vie, Higwind, mais j'adore son style de combat! sourit le jeune garçon, le regard brillant. De plus, il est capable de paralyser les gens rien qu'en les regardant...trop fort!

Le sourire admiratif de Kadaj disparaît pour laisser place à un sourire mauvais, le même qu'il avait lorsque ses frères et lui-même étaient sous le contrôle de la Calamité. Ce sourire qui donne des sueurs froides à n'importe qui qui a la malchance de lui être adressé.

Deux heures s'écoulent pendant lesquelles Kadaj s'amuse comme un petit fou en réinventant la roulette russe..dont la cible est, sans surprise, Cid qui transpire à grosses gouttes lorsque la lame frôle la peau de son visage ou de ses oreilles!

Les protestations de l'estomac vide de Cid ne dérangent pas le petit frère de Loz et Yazoo qui s'amuse à narguer le pilote en lui présentant une part de Fraisier que Marlène et Tifa ont réalisé le matin-même d'une main alors que l'autre tient toujours son arme dont il se sert pour cueillir les fraises qu'il porte à ses lèvres.

Lorsque l'assiette et le poignard tombent à terre, Cid redresse la tête, interrogatif. Le visage de Kadaj est pâle. Dangereusement pâle. Tombant à genoux, Kadaj se teint la tête à deux mains dans une grimace de souffrance indescriptible, se mordant fortement la langue pour ne pas crier...sous le regard de plus en plus interrogatif de Cid qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'il voit!

*Ça recommence!* songe, effrayé, le jeune garçon.

Sous les yeux grands ouverts de Cid les dents de Kadaj s'allongent, prenant la forme de canines, les ongles de ses mains poussent à une vitesse fulgurante, faisant penser à des griffes lorsque soudain Kadaj tombe sur le dos, déchirant en lambeaux ses vêtements, révélant le tranchant de ses ongles alors qu'il continue de se mordre la langue, insensible au goût métallique du sang qui envahit sa bouche.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Kadaj se tient à quatre pattes, il redresse la tête, son regard émeraude vide de toutes émotions, un sourire sadique aux lèvres...des oreilles et une queue de loup ayant fait leur apparition!

Livide, Cid tente de se défaire de ses liens , mais peine perdue. Denzel et Kadaj l'ont solidement attachés!

*Hors de question de grever comme un animal!* panique le pilote.

Le léger parfum de Kadaj informe Cid que le jeune garçon se rapproche de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une morsure à son oreille droite! Ouvrant de grands yeux sous la morsure, l'adulte ne peut retenir le hurlement de douleur étouffé de franchir ses lèvres!

À l'étage, ce cri réveille en sursaut Nanaki et Yazoo! Sans se consulter du regard l'animal et l'enfant de Vincent sortent de la chambre pour descendre les escaliers où, abasourdis, ils se figent en voyant une oreille à terre dans une mare de sang et le torse de Cid ensanglanté par des marques de griffes! En tournant la tête vers la gauche Yazoo et Nanaki voient Kadaj aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance à quatre pattes face au pilote!

Reprenant contenance le premier, Yazoo descend les dernières marches tout en appelant avec douceur son petit frère qui, en entendant sa voix, fait volt-face, un grognement au fond de la gorge, dévoilant ses lèvres et son menton dégoulinant de sang.

Levant les mains en l'air en signe de non-attaque, Yazoo s'arrête à une distance raisonnable entre l'escalier et son frère.

-Tu me reconnais, Kadaj? reprend la parole le jeune homme. C'est moi, Yazoo. Ta grande sœur.

Fronçant des sourcils, Kadaj ne dit rien, mais la lueur interrogative qui brille dans son regard informe son aînée qu'il est perdu.

-Nous ne sommes plus prisonniers de Slange et de ses hommes. sourit Yazoo. Encore moins de Jenova. Nous avons découvert la vérité sur le nom de notre véritable mère: Il s'agit de Vincent Valentine.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Kadaj semble réfléchir. Se mettant à genoux, Yazoo lui explique patiemment tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce jour où Jenova les a manipulé. À la fin de son récit, Kadaj s'est avancé vers lui, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son aîné, s'endormant instantanément!

À peine Kadaj endormi que tout son être retrouve son aspect initial...sous le regard interrogatif de Nanaki!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Zut! La fin n'est pas aussi géniale que je l'avais imaginée...vous plaît-elle à vous lectrices et lecteurs? Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

 **PS: S'il y a des choses à changer, merci de me le signaler par MP et non par review!**


	8. La sentence est tombée

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture de ce 8ème chapitre, je voudrais un tonnerre d'applaudissement que j'adresse à Hahn tah Yhel pour sa patience infinie et son aide qui m'est très précieuse! Sans elle, je crois que jamais je n'aurais pu terminer ce chapitre car elle a réalisé une bonne partie de ce chapitre, alors chère Neko...Je te remercie mille fois!**

 **PS: Luna', j'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes sur le fait que le faux Cid mérite de mourir!**

 **PPS: Comme toujours, si vous remarquez une faute de frappe ou de temps, merci de me le dire par MP!**

Chapitre 8: La sentence est tombée

Après avoir nettoyé le sol et pansé les blessures de Cid, Yazoo et Nanaki sont de retour dans la chambre qu'ils partagent lorsque Tseng n'est pas là, l'ancien Red Treize se pose mille questions, mais ne sait comment les formuler. C'est pourquoi il garde le silence tout en observant Yazoo qui caresse les cheveux d'un Kadaj profondément endormi.

Relevant la tête, Yazoo sourit en lisant les questions silencieuses que se posent Nanaki. Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, sans jamais cesser son activité,Yazoo prend la parole:

-Je devine tes questions, Nanaki, c'est pourquoi je vais y répondre ce soir. D'accord?

-Ça marche. acquiesce l'animal.

-Mon véritable prénom est Edelweiss, je suis bien la jumelle de Loz et la grande sœur de Kadaj. prend la parole Yazoo d'une voix douce et plus féminine que celle que Nanaki lui connaît. Mes frères et moi avons vu le jour et avons grandi dans les laboratoire de Slange, l'homme qui a fait de nouveaux des machines à tuer, machines que Jenova n'a pas hésité à manipuler lorsqu'elle a compris que nous nous questionnions sur l'identité de nos parents.

Une pause. Vite brisée, mais pas une fois Nanaki n'a ouvert la bouche pour prendre la parole.

-Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore pourquoi Slange m'avait ordonné de me faire passer pour un garçon, mais j'ai du obéir. J'avais sept ans lorsque j'ai pris cette décision et, sans te mentir, je ne la regrette pas. Si me faire passer pour un garçon garantissait la sécurité pour mes frères, je mentirais à nouveau si cela me permet de les protéger.

-Tseng le sait-il? fronce des sourcils Nanaki. Que tu es une femme?

Au nom du Turk, un sourire tendre étire les lèvres de la fille de Vincent:

-Il l'a découvert peu de temps après notre arrestation.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, Ya..Heu, Edelweiss!

Touchée par la maladresse de l'animal, la fille de Vincent certifie à l'ami de sa mère qu'elle ne lui en veut pas, mais lui demande de garder le secret afin de mieux surprendre les autres.

-Compte sur moi. acquiesce, amusé, Nanaki.

Retournant se coucher, Nanaki souhaite le bonsoir pour ensuite sombrer aussi rapidement que Kadaj dans le sommeil!

Edelweiss sourit. S'installant confortablement dans son lit, son sourire s'accentue lorsque Kadaj vient se blottir contre elle, serrant entre ses dents une mèche de cheveux.

* * *

 _À mon réveil, j'ai l'agréable surprise de découvrir Fenrir parfaitement éveillé, me regardant avec adoration, tendresse et Amour._

 _Le voyant lever la main, je me raidis instantanément, mais au lieu de me frapper, Fenrir caresse doucement ma joue tout en prenant la parole:_

-Jamais, mon Amour...murmure-t-il d'une voix douce. Jamais, je ne te verrais le moindre mal. Je t'aime trop...

-Promis? murmure-je d'une faible voix, la peur faisant luire mon regard.

-Juré. promet Fenrir.

 _Acquiesçant, je me rends compte que Fenrir n'a pas changé. Qu'il est toujours aussi beau et jeune que dans mes souvenirs. Me redressant, je quitte le lit, incapable de prononcer une parole de plus._

 _Quelque part je suis heureux de savoir que Fenrir ne m'a pas oublié, contrairement à moi, mais qu'adviendra-t-il de notre relation? Est-il possible de la reprendre après toutes ces années passées si loin l'un de l'autre? Fenrir voudra-t-il toujours de moi lorsqu'il saura ce qu'il m'est arrivé?_

-Vincent...soupire Fenrir dans mon dos. Je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Cet humain n'aurait jamais du te toucher, il mourra de mes mains si tu m'en donnes l'ordre.

 _Me retournant, je peux lire dans le regard de braise du père de mes enfants qu'il ne ment pas, qu'il est prêt à commettre un meurtre pour laver l'horreur que Cid m'a faite._

 _Posant ses mains sur mes épaules, Fenrir me retourne doucement, une de ses mains sous mon menton, faisant lever la tête pour que nos regards se croisent, il reprend:_

-Il m'a été très dur de te retrouver, jamais ton visage n'a quitté mon cœur!

 _Ému, oubliant ma crainte, je me blottis contre le torse de Fenrir, pleurant à chaudes larmes, la voix de mon aimé me murmurant des ''Je t'aime'' au creux de l'oreille._

 _Des coups frappés à la porte de ma chambre m'avertissent de la présence de quelqu'un._

-Vincent? C'est Cloud! Tseng vient d'arriver, il a quelque chose de très important à nous dire!

 _Sans quitter l'étreinte de Fenrir, je réponds à Cloud que j'arrive. Alors que je suis sur le point de quitter les bras de mon aimé, je me rends compte que Fenrir est toujours aussi nu! Sentant mes joues chauffer de gène, je me dirige vers mon armoire que j'ouvre, fouillant à l'intérieur car il n'est pas question que Tseng voit Fenrir dans son plus simple appareil!_

 _Dix minutes plus tard Fenrir et moi descendons après que j'ai expliqué à Fenrir le pourquoi il ne peut descendre sans être habillé. Il ne porte qu'un pantalon de pyjama, mais c'est mieux que rien._

 _Arrivés en bas, je constate que Cid est attaché à un poteau, torse nu et bandé, mais très vite, je porte toute mon attention à Tseng qui me salue d'un acquiescement de la tête. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprend que seul Cloud, Tseng, Fenrir et moi sommes éveillés. De même que Cid._

-Vous l'ignorez certainement, mais cet homme qui se trouve attaché n'est pas le véritable Cid Hidwing, mais Stan Liar, un dangereux individu souffrant de trouble de la personnalité. prend la parole Tseng. Il se trouve que le véritable Cid a été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique ces dernières années après que Liar l'ait assommé, se faisant passer pour lui toutes ces années au sein de votre équipe.

-Comment peux-tu certifier avec certitude ce que tu avances, Tseng? fronce des sourcils Cloud, interrogatif.

 _Sortant une photo de l'une des poches intérieurs de sa poche, Tseng la pose sur la table entre Cloud et moi. Prenant la photographie en mains, Cloud écarquille les yeux de surprise, mais n'a pas le temps d'interroger mon futur beau-fils que ce dernier reprend la parole:_

-Cette photo représente le véritable Cid. Il est hétéro et est allergique aux poils d'animaux. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, il est métis et est âgé de 74 ans. À moins de se colorer la peau, Liar n'aurait jamais du commettre ce genre d'erreurs s'il souhaitait ne pas se faire reconnaître.

 _Des chaises qui tombent avec fracas nous font nous retourner Tseng, Cloud et moi pour constater que Cid, non Liar, est entrain de s'enfuir!_

-Retenez votre souffle! hurle Fenrir.

 _Trop tard. Sans comprendre ce qu'il nous arrive Cloud et moi perdons connaissance..._

* * *

Ayant réagi avec rapidité, Tseng et Fenrir retiennent leur souffle lorsqu'une fumée à l'étrange odeur apparaît, causée par une bombe qui au lieu d'exploser propage un puissant chloroforme dans tous le bâtiment!

Sortant tous deux du bâtiment envahi par la fumée, Tseng, yeux plissés, esquive difficilement le coup de lance de Liar qui arrache un pan de sa veste et de sa chemise.

Profitant que son adversaire a la vue floue, Liar attaque de nouveau. Bien qu'il ait les yeux douloureux, Tseng esquive, contre-attaque après avoir ramassé une branche d'arbre, mais un coup en traitre de la part de Liar le fait tomber à terre, la pointe de la lance à quelques millimètre de sa gorge.

C'est un grognement, sourd, menaçant, qui avertit les deux hommes qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Tournant la tête vers le son, Tseng et Liar ouvrent de grands yeux en voyant un loup à l'endroit précis où se trouvait Fenrir!

Se souvenant de quoi est capable l'étrange adolescent, Liar tremble de la tête aux pieds! Il tremble tellement qu'il se détourne de Tseng pour prendre la fuite!

S'élançant à son tour, Fenrir ne quitte pas des yeux l'homme qui a blessé Vincent! Abasourdi, Tseng regarde l'animal poursuivre Liar, ne sachant que penser. Se rendant compte qu'il perd bêtement du temps à rester allongé à terre, le Turk se redresse afin de s'élancer à la poursuite de l'imposteur et de l'étrange loup...

Tseng jure, il vient de perdre leur trace à l'entrée de la forêt!

Celui qui s'est fait passer pour Cid fonce, pour sauver sa vie. Il est conscient de ce qui va lui arriver si Fenrir le rattrape. **  
**

Le loup trotte sans hâte parmi les arbres, levant à peine la tête, il n'a pas besoin de regarder où il va, son odorat suffit à le guider sur la piste de celui qu'il traque. Les multiples senteurs venant des bois ne le troublent plus, pas alors qu'il a un but capital.

Le fuyard laisse une piste facile à suivre, en se précipitant comme il le fait, le loup sait à quel endroit il a trébuché, à quel autre il s'est cogné à un arbre, pris dans un buisson ou est tombé, pour se relever et reprendre sa course éperdue. Il trouve même la lance sur le sol. Sans doute gêne-t-elle l'imposteur ou l'a-t-il laissée tomber et n'avait pas songé à la reprendre dans sa panique.

Les effluves qui parviennent aux narines de Fenrir le comblent, Liar a peur, terriblement peur de lui, de sa colère, de ce qu'il peut lui faire, de ce qu'il va lui faire, au terme de la poursuite. **  
**

*Pauvre petit humain qui s'imagine pouvoir m'échapper...* songe Fenrir. *Tu réaliserais bientôt ton erreur.*

Fenrir regrette presque que l'imposteur ait abandonné sa lance, dans sa panique et son désir de fuir, mais cela l'a dénoncé plus certainement qu'un aveu. Jamais le véritable Cid n'aurait agi de la sorte, bien au contraire, il se serait cramponné à elle, pour garder l'avantage.

Un petit grognement contrarié échappe à la gueule du loup. Sans la lance, l'imposteur sera bien plus facile à vaincre... bien trop pour un loup...

Les côtés de sa gueule se retroussent, en ce qui se rapproche d'un sourire lupin. **  
**

Oui... ce serait trop facile et trop rapide, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, il le traque sous sa forme de loup, mais ce sera en tant qu'homme qu'il mettra un terme à son existence. Même s'il entend bien engager le combat sous sa forme de loup, pour s'amuser un peu, à lui faire peur et mal, comme Liar a fait peur et mal à Vincent.

L'esquisse de sourire s'efface. **  
**

Vincent... cet humain s'en est pris à lui, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il va mourir. Personne ne touche à Vincent!

*Vincent est à moi!*

Le sol remonte, en pente douce tout d'abord, puis de manière plus abrupte, les arbres se font plus rares, remplacés par des buissons, des arbustes et des rochers.

Enfin, Liar se retrouve acculé, étant parvenu au bord d'une falaise, sans aucune issue possible. Fenrir s'avance lentement vers lui, les crocs dénudés, le pelage hérissé, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il es là pour tuer cet homme qui a fait tant de mal. **  
**

L'odeur de la peur de l'imposteur parvient jusqu'à lui, celle de sa rage également. **  
**

Soudain, l'homme tire une arme à feu de sa veste, dont il ne put se servir, le loup a bondi à peine l'arme sortie, refermant ses mâchoires sur le bras qui brandissait le revolver.

Un cri, un craquement, le bruit d'un objet tombant à terre, déjà le loup se recule, lâchant le bras meurtri et ensanglanté de l'imposteur.

Il crache le sang qui a coulé dans sa gueule, ne voulant rien absorber qui vienne de son adversaire. Vincent n'approuverait pas, et lui ne veut de toute manière pas le faire. Un individu aussi nocif, pouah!

Reprenant forme humaine Fenrir s'empare de l'arme et la jette, le plus fort et le plus loin possible. Du coin de l'œil il voit l'homme sortir une autre arme, un couteau cette fois, et sourit avec ironie.

*C'est parfait, nous serons à égalité de la sorte.*

Malgré sa nudité et le fait qu'il n'a d'autre arme que son corps, Fenrir domine nettement la lutte confuse qui s'ensuivit.

L'imposteur frappe dans le vide, Fenrir étant trop rapide pour être seulement effleuré par les coups furieux qu'on lui porte. Il n'en va pas de même pour ceux qu'il assène!

Déjà ralenti par sa blessure au bras, Liar se retrouve très vite couvert de meurtrissures, de griffures, les habits déchirés, tâchés de sang qui s'échappe des nombreuses plaies ouvertes par les ongles de Fenrir. **  
**

-Laisse-moi, espèce de monstre! hurle l'imposteur.

Fenrir hausse les épaules avec dédain.

Un monstre, lui? Et c'est cet ignoble individu qui ose lui dire cela? Après ce qu'il a fait...

S'avançant avec lenteur il balaye d'un revers de main le couteau, que la main affaiblie de l'homme ne parvint pas à retenir. Puis il renverse l'imposteur sur le sol et se transforme en loup, s'installant sur lui, afin de prévenir toute tentative de fuite.

Il approche sa gueule entrouverte de la gorge de l'homme puis descend avec lenteur jusqu'à l'entrejambe, avant de s'écarter avec nonchalance et de reprendre forme humaine. **  
**

Il note avec amusement que son manège a eu des conséquences fâcheuses pour le pitoyable individu, le tissus de son pantalon s'est considérablement humidifié à l'entrejambe. **  
**

-Si j'étais un monstre, je vous éventrerai lentement, je laisserai vos boyaux se répandre sur le sol et je vous regarderai mourir en hurlant de douleur et de terreur, mais je ne suis pas un monstre, et je n'ai pas de temps pour ces enfantillages. dit-il avec ironie. Je préfère en finir vite.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il referme ses mains sur la gorge de l'imposteur, commençant à serrer, son regard de braise droit dans les iris bleus de l'homme à terre qui, faiblement, tente de faire lâcher prise les mains de Fenrir à son cou.

Patient, Fenrir attend que l'imposteur suffoque. Le temps que Tseng parvienne enfin à les rejoindre, ayant retrouvé leur piste, l'imposteur a cessé de vivre.

S'approchant des deux hommes Tseng s'agenouille après que Fenrir se soit écarté, un sourire fier aux lèvres. D'un œil critique, Tseng comprend qu'une lutte a eu lieu entre Liar et cet adolescent en voyant les nombreuses blessures et la profonde morsure au bras de Liar.

Posant deux doigts sur la gorge de Liar, il peut constater la mort de l'homme qui s'est fait passer pour Cid Hidwing.

Se redressant, il explique à Fenrir ce qui peut lui arriver s'il avertit les autorités, mais lorsque Fenrir réplique, hargneux, les horreurs que Liar a faites à Vincent, Tseng se tait.

*Je comprends mieux pourquoi son aura me paraissait si triste.*

Sortant son téléphone d'une poche de pantalon, le petit ami de Yazoo compose un numéro pour deux minutes plus tard raccroché.

-Les autorités viendront chercher le corps. se tourne-t-il vers Fenrir. Il serait plus sage que vous restiez auprès de Vincent.

-J'y vais. acquiesce Fenrir.

Se transformant à nouveau, l'amant de Vincent fait demi-tour, l'âme en paix, un sentiment d'immense fierté au cœur.

*Étrange garçon.* songe Tseng.

Une sonnerie sort le Turk de ses pensées. Curieux, il porte son téléphone à son oreille.

-Turk Long? l'appelle une voix de femme.

-Lui-même.

-Je vous téléphone afin de vous avertir du décès de Mme Long.

En apparence cette nouvelle n'affecte aucunement Tseng, mais au plus profond de lui, c'est une déchirure. Fermant les yeux, il prend une profonde inspiration afin de rester maître de ses émotions.

-Quand est-elle décédée? demande-t-il d'une voix qu'il espère maîtrisée.

-Ce matin. Elle a laissé une lettre à votre intention.

-Je...envoyez-la à l'adresse que je vais vous donner.

Dix minutes plus tard Tseng met fin à la communication téléphonique. Adossé dos contre un arbre, Tseng permet à son cœur de s'exprimer en laissant des larmes silencieuses roulées le long de ses joues.

-Je suis désolé...Maman.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai envie de me donner des baffes! Ce 8ème chapitre n'aurait pas du se terminer de la sorte, mais bien sûr, mon imagination n'en a fait qu'à sa tête! A croire qu'elle aime faire souffrir Tseng! Si dans le futur, j'écris de nouveau sur FF7, cette fois, je tenterais le tout pour le tout pour que Tseng puisse avoir une vie normale sans souffrance!**

 **PS: Pour celles et ceux qui se posent des questions sur Cid, je lui ai donné 74 balais pour une raison très simple! Raison que vous découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre!^^**


	9. La vie de Tseng

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je tiens à vous informer est un chapitre douloureux car, mine de rien, j'y parle de la violence que peuvent être victimes les enfants! Pour celles et ceux qui trouveront le nom de la maladie de mon OC, je l'en remercie d'avance car, moi, je ne vois pas ce que c'est...Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9: La vie de Tseng  


D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs Tseng n'a jamais connu la présence et l'autorité paternelle. Toutes ses joies et ses peines ont toujours trouvé refuge dans les bras maternels...quand sa mère était elle-même!

Petit garçon, et ce durant des années, Tseng ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère changeait de comportement plusieurs fois dans la même journée!

De joyeuse, elle pouvait faire preuve d'une colère terrible ou se mettre à pleurer sans raisons.

Toujours est-il que l'enfant qu'il avait été était la cible de la violence maternelle, cette même violence qui pouvait se métamorphoser en un étrange mélange de larmes, de regrets et de douceur.

Pour Tseng c'était normal. Recevoir des coups pour un oui ou un pour un non arrivait fréquemment. Une mauvaise note à l'école, une leçon mal récitée ou une bête erreur dans ses devoirs.

La première fois où sa mère l'avait frappé plus que raisons il avait reprit connaissance à l'hôpital, la tête douloureuse et la jambe gauche plâtrée à mi-cuisse. Tseng ne s'en souvient guère car il n'avait que 18 mois à l'époque.

Il ne prétendait pas s'habituer au caractère changeant de sa mère, mais il faisait de son mieux pour être le plus silencieux et invisible possible.

C'est très tôt que le petit garçon avait retroussé ses manches pour rendre sa maison propre et accueillante après s'être rendu compte que tous les bâtiments où il se rendait que ça soit l'école, l'épicerie ou la boulangerie-pâtisserie étaient éclatants de propreté.

À 4 ans, entreprendre les tâches ménagères et la confection des repas étaient des épreuves de force, mais voir le regard luisant reconnaissance et le sourire empli d'Amour de sa mère étaient les plus beaux cadeaux aux yeux de Tseng.

Un matin d'hiver, Tseng avait été une nouvelle fois victime du courroux maternel. Contrairement à la première fois où il avait été hospitalisé, il avait fêté son 6ème anniversaire et était resté plus longtemps à l'hôpital.

En le frappant sa mère lui avait explosé la rate, cassé le poignet droit, fêlé trois cotes tout en perforant un poumon.

C'était sa maîtresse qui l'avait amené en urgence à l'hôpital après qu'il se soit évanoui en plein cours.

À son réveil, Tseng avait été très surprit de découvrir un homme à son chevet et non sa mère.

Méfiant, l'enfant qu'était Tseng l'avait détaillé de pieds en cape:

La cinquantaine, grand, un regard oscillant entre le bleu et le gris, le visage neutre, des cheveux grisonnants, uniquement vêtu de blanc.

L'homme, un médecin, l'avait longuement interrogé pour ensuite pâlir dangereusement au fur et à mesure des réponses de Tseng.

À la fin de son récit, Tseng avait sombré dans un profond sommeil.

« Dragon d'Or veille sur mon enfant tant que dure le jour.

Dragon de Lune apporte paix et douceur à mon bébé endormi.

Dragon Noir soit le gardien de mon fils pour qu'à travers ton regard il n'ait plus peur de la nuit noire.

Dragon des Cieux que ton passage fasse retentir le rire de mon petit garçon. »

Cette berceuse, c'était l'unique chose à laquelle Tseng avait un lien avec son père. Ce père que jamais il ne connaîtrait puisqu'il était mort six mois après sa naissance.

À sa sortie de l'hôpital, Tseng avait tout de suite remarqué que l'atmosphère de son chez lui était différente que d'habitude.

La maison était propre, sentait bon, le dîner cuisait doucement, la table était mise pour trois. La cause? Un homme.

La trentaine, le teint basané, le regard gris, les cheveux bruns coiffés en dreadlocks, une cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres.

Sa mère avait revêtue sa plus belle robe, avait coiffé ses si longs noirs dans un magnifique chignon. S'étant mise à genoux, la mère de Tseng lui avait prit les mains et d'une voix douce avait prit la parole:

-Tseng, mon chéri, laisse-moi te présenter Cid Highwid. Mon fiancé.

Le petit garçon avait froncé des sourcils, intrigué.

-Vous aimez maman? avait-il prit la parole. Vraiment-vraiment?

-Ouais, gamin! avait sourit Cid. J'greverais pour elle t'llement que j'l'aime comme un dingue!

Le langage cru de l'adulte ne plaisait guère à l'enfant, mais après qui était-il pour s'opposer au bonheur de sa mère?

Pendant neuf ans Cid avait déployé des trésors d'imagination pour amadouer Tseng tout en lui parlant de son rêve de devenir astronaute, mais en faisant attention à ce que la mère de famille ne se défoule plus sur son enfant.

La première fois qu'il avait assisté à la punition de Tseng, Cid était resté coi. Paralysé de stupeur. Très vite, il avait reprit ses esprits, avait saisis sa fiancée par le poignet, lui hurlant d'arrêter de faire du mal à son fils.

L'enfant avait regardé celui qui allait être son beau-père avec de grands yeux étonnés. C'était la première fois qu'un adulte prenait sa défense.

Personne dans le village n'avait tenté quoique ce soit pour calmer sa mère.

Six mois après son 15ème anniversaire, Tseng devenait grand frère d'un petit garçon a la peau aussi blanche que le lait et aux cheveux aussi rouges qu'une tomate tout en étant si ébouriffés que pas même un peigne ne réussit à dresser les petits cheveux.

Le nom du bébé? Reno.

Ce jour-là Tseng s'était fait la promesse de protéger son petit frère. La vérité avait été dure à accepter, mais ses cicatrices étaient les preuves que plus d'une fois il serait mort.

C'était Cid qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Il était parti à la pêche avec son beau-père et du haut de ses 10 ans l'avait écouté avec le plus grand sérieux. Ce jour-là, Cid lui avait promit de lui apprendre à se défendre.

Il avait tenu parole...jusqu'à ce triste jour où Reno avait été enlevé. Les recherches avaient duré une année, mais rien. Aucune piste. Aucun indice pour encourager ou tuer l'espoir que le bébé était toujours vivant.

Sa mère avait sombré dans la folie encore plus profondément que dans le passé. Cid passait ses journées dans son atelier alors que Tseng s'entraînait d'arrache-pied.

Un soir, Tseng avait été témoin d'une nouvelle dispute entre sa mère et son beau-père. Contrairement à la première, Cid en avait ras-le-bol.

Balayant ses quatre vérités à son épouse, il avait fait ses valises, sourd aux ordres ou suppliques de la mère de famille éplorée. En descendant les escaliers, il avait trouvé Tseng devant la porte, habillé chaudement.

-Je viens avec toi.

Court. Précis. Cid n'avait pas posé d'objections, mais les cris déchirants de la mère de famille n'avait pas fait bronché l'adolescent.

S'étant avancé vers sa mère, Tseng l'avait tendrement enlacé, se rendant compte par ce geste qu'il est beaucoup plus grand que la femme.

-Je t'aime maman, mais je veux devenir Turk.

Doucement, à contre-cœur, il avait suivit Cid. Pour ne jamais revenir dans son village natal. Cid l'avait conduit à Midgar où ils avaient rencontré Veld Verdot qui avait accepté de prendre sous son aile Tseng.

Beau-père et beau-fils s'étaient quittés en se serrant la main, se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance tout en se promettant silencieusement de s'écrire.

Tseng avait réussi brillamment à passer les examens d'entrées, avait gravi les échelons, découvert les revers du métier et l'amitié de ses collègues, mais ce qui l'avait le plus ébranlé avait de faire la connaissance d'un adolescent répondant au nom de...Reno!

En secret de ce dernier et avec l'accord de Veld, les médecins avaient prétendu un check-up complet à tous les Turks, permettant de lever le voile des interrogations que Tseng se posait. La surprise avait été de taille pour Tseng: Reno est Reno, son petit frère disparu!

Aujourd'hui, 28 ans plus tard, Tseng est envahi par les remords. La dernière fois qu'il avait reçu des nouvelles de sa mère c'était par le biais d'une lettre du maire qui lui apprenait qu'elle avait été interné peu après son départ après avoir tenté de se suicider.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, gamin.

Sans se rendre compte de son environnement Tseng n'avait pas vu l'arrivée des autorités locales, ni qu'elles étaient partis avec le corps de Liar, encore moins qu'il avait su répondre à leurs questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Rien. Il ne se souvient de rien.

Ne redressant pas la tête, il accepte la main sur son épaule.

-Suis-je un mauvais fils, Cid? murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne suis jamais allé la voir. Pas une seule fois.

Nerveux, Cid s'allume une cigarette avec sa main de libre, hésitant.

-Gamin...connaissant Christina, j'pense pas me tromper en affirmant que malgré sa folie, elle t'aimait. T'es né de ses entrailles, quand même!

À travers ses larmes un fin sourire étire les lèvres de Tseng.

-Idiot...

Redressant la tête, il sèche ses larmes, faisant face à son beau-père.

-Viens, je vais te présenter aux membres d'Avalanche.

C'est silencieux que les deux hommes quittent la falaise...sous le sourire aimant d'une femme au corps transparent, les regardant avec Amour.

 **Note de l'auteure: Je crois que ce chapitre est l'un des pires que j'ai pu écrire! Alors non seulement je déteste imaginer la violence faite sur des enfants, mais alors l'écrire (sans la détailler, me direz-vous) s'est révélé être une plaie...Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	10. Quand Vincent retrouve son premier-né

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de L'improbable! C'est dingue! Elle est ma deuxième fiction sur FF7 et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser...j'espère que ce 10ème chapitre vous plaira!**

Chapitre 10: Quand Vincent retrouve son premier-né

 _A notre réveil Cloud et moi, nous avons pu constater l'absence de Liar et celle de Tseng. Se tenant à mes côtés, Fenrir (vêtu de la robe de chambre de Barret) nous apprend ce qu'il s'est passé et la mort de Liar._

-Vous êtes très fort! s'exclame, impressionné, Cloud.

-J'avais un compte à régler avec cette ordure. hausse des épaules mon aimé. Ainsi la lignée de Slange s'est éteinte avec Liar.

 _Tournant la tête vers Fenrir, je lui demande de répéter. Je n'en reviens pas! Ainsi Liar était le fils de Slange?! Un puissant haut-le-cœur s'empare de moi que je suis obligé de courir à l'étage, plus exactement à la salle de bain, pour pouvoir vomir._

 _Savoir que j'ai côtoyé le fils de l'homme qui m'a arraché mes enfants, retenu prisonnier pendant 4 ans pour ensuite effacer mes souvenirs. Dire que c'est son fils qui m'a..._

 _Une nouvelle nausée, plus violente que la précédente, me brûle la gorge pendant que je vide mon estomac._

-Maman? Est-ce que tout va bien?

 _Redressant lentement la tête, je vois Kadaj à ma gauche, son visage exprimant de l'inquiétude._

-Je...ça va.

 _Comment lui dire que l'homme qui s'est fait passé pour Cid était le fils de Slange, ce même Slange qui a fait de la vie de Fenrir et de mes bébés un Enfer sur Terre?_

 _Vingt minutes plus tard, aidé de Kadaj, je descends les escaliers, encore affaibli, mais tenant plus que tout à rester auprès des membres de ma famille et de mes amis. Une fois installé et avec un sourire encourageant de la part de Fenrir, je raconte à Cloud et aux autres ma rencontre avec Fenrir et la naissance de nos enfants._

 _À la fin de mon récit, tous tourne la tête vers Yazoo qui s'est levé, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres._

-Je devine vos questions, je vais y répondre. prend-il la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus féminine. Je suis Edelweiss.

 _Me levant d'un bond, j'attrape ma fille dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi. Rendant mon étreinte, je sens ma fille se blottissant davantage contre moi, vite suivie par ses frères et une exclamation faussement jalouse de Kadaj._

 _Le reste de la matinée est consacré à répondre à toutes les questions que Yuffie, Denzel, Marlène, Tifa, Cloud, Barret et nos enfants nous posent à Fenrir et moi. C'est le moteur d'une moto qui tait les conversations lorsque la porte s'ouvre._

 _Nous retournant, nous voyons un homme entrer._

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, suis-je bien au Septième Ciel?

-Vous y êtes. acquiesce Tifa. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose?

-Non, merci, je suis à la recherche de quel...

-Par les jupes de Minerva! s'exclame Barret. Pincez-moi, je rêve!

 _L'homme est âgé entre 30 et 40 ans, est brun aux yeux rouges rubis°, une fine cicatrice lui barrant le côté droit du visage. Il est vêtu d'un ensemble en cuir noir. Un étrange sentiment m'envahit le cœur en le voyant, est-ce possible qu'il s'agisse...?_

-Tu le connais? demande Yuffie, la tête tournée vers Barret.

 _Choqué par les paroles de notre amie, Barret nous explique que l'homme qui se tient devant nous est un membre d'Avalanche qu'il croyait mort depuis des années!_

-Détrompez-vous, Monsieur Wallace, comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. répond le nouvel arrivant. Oh, j'en oublie de me présenter! Mon nom est Squall° Fair, médecin urgentiste.

 _Un hoquet de stupeur à ma gauche m'informe que quelque chose ne va pas. Tournant la tête vers Cloud, je vois que mon ami se sent mal._

-Cloud? l'appelle Tifa, inquiète. Est-ce que ça va?

 _Tournant la tête vers Cloud, le nouvel arrivant reprend la parole, le visage sombre:_

-Vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper, Strife. Je suis son demi-frère.

-De qui parlez-vous? demande, perdu, Loz.

-Le Première Classe Zack Fair. répond, à la surpris générale, Fenrir.

 _Tournant la tête vers le père de mes enfants, je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner que Cloud se tient devant Fenrir, ses mains sur les épaules de mon aimé, les yeux trop brillants._

-Comment?! Comment connaissez-vous Zack?!

 _Faisant preuve d'un calme qui ne lui ressemble presque pas alors qu'il déteste être malmené, Fenrir plonge son regard de braise dans celui océan de mon ami:_

-C'est lui qui a soigné mes blessures et m'a apprit à parler.

-Exactement. approuve Squall. Je ne m'explique toujours pas que personne au SOLDAT n'ait remarqué la présence de Fenrir.

 _Reportant toute son attention vers Fenrir, Cloud ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais visiblement l'émotion lui en empêche._

-Oui, Strife, Fenrir se trouvait à la SHINRA avec un seul but en tête. acquiesce Squall. Je vous laisse deviner lequel.

 _Tous les regards se posent sur moi. Mal à l'aise, je détourne aussitôt les yeux, soulagé de savoir que Fenrir avait entrepris des recherches pour me retrouver._

-Cependant...reprend la parole Squall. Il n'était pas le seul à vous rechercher, Monsieur Valentine, il se trouve que, moi aussi, je vous cherchais.

 _Tournant la tête vers le demi-frère du SOLDAT Zack Fair, ce dernier a un sourire en coin, les yeux brillant:_

-Imaginez ma joie lorsque j'ai ouïe dire que Avalanche compte un ancien Turk parmi ses rangs!

 _Une boule d'émotions m'empêche de prendre la parole, mais je comprends très bien ce qu'il veut me dire. Squall n'est nul autre que mon fils aîné que j'ai confié à son père car j'étais trop jeune pour m'en occuper. S'avançant vers moi, il sort de sa veste un morceau de carton qu'il me tend._

-Vous trouverez mes coordonnées, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler quelque soit l'heure. explique-t-il.

 _Acquiesçant, je me saisis du morceau de carton sans pour autant quitter des yeux mon enfant. De ce que Cloud m'a raconté son meilleur ami était plus démonstratif dans ses sentiments, un vrai livre ouvert, contrairement à son père et à son frère aîné qui sont plus réservés._

 _Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de Squall lorsque nos doigts se frôlent, mais ce qui fait arrêter mon cœur de battre pendant une fractions de secondes est son sourire. Le même que celui que son père, Howard Fair°°°, qui m'avait séduit par le passé._

 _Saluant Fenrir et les autres d'un simple signe de tête, Squall se dirige vers la porte lorsque ces mots franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres:_

-Mon fils, attend!

 _S'arrêtant, Squall me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais pas n'importe quel regard. De reconnaissance._

-N'oubliez pas, pour vous, je répondrais à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit.

 _Et il s'en va. Me blottissant contre Fenrir, je ne quitte pas la silhouette de mon bébé jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé des retrouvailles entre mère et fils? Bon, il est vrai que choisir Squall comme fils de Vincent alors que je ne connais pas son caractère n'a pas été facile, mais je ne me voyais pas créer un autre OC! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°La véritable couleur d'iris de ce personnage est bleu glace, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, je lui ai changé la couleur de ses yeux!

°°Le véritable nom de ce personnage est Squall Leonhart de l'univers de Final Fantasy 8! C'était trop tentant pour moi de ne pas l'inclure! Considérez-le comme étant un OC de ma création!

°°°Vous l'aurez compris, ce perso est un OC de ma part et est aussi le père de Zack!


	11. Mariage

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis affreusement désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente, mais entre mon Amour envers Numb3rs qui est revenu, mon envie d'écrire des fictions sur ce fandom (4 fictions sont en cours dont une qui ressemble à rien et une autre qui est un crossover) je termine seulement aujourd'hui le chapitre-bonus que vous découvrirez après celui-ci! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous!**

Chapitre 11: Mariage

 _Quatre ans sont passés depuis la visite de Squall. Nous nous écrivons régulièrement comme nous nous rendons visite de temps en temps, mais jamais Squall ne s'est comporté comme un étranger qui souhaite accaparer toute mon attention. Non, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas être fort proche de Loz et des autres, mais au moins prend-il de leurs nouvelles._

 _Cela fait aussi quatre années que mes enfants et mes amis ont appris à mieux se connaître, devenant très proches._

 _Grâce au soutien sans faille de Fenrir, de mes amis et de nos enfants j'ai pu remonté la pente et oublier ce que Liar m'avait fait. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, si spécial:_

 _Aujourd'hui est le jour où Tseng et Edelweiss vont se dire 'oui'!_

 _Je ne suis pas un de ces hommes qui passent des heures devant le miroir, mais j'ai du mal à me reconnaître._

 _Vêtu d'un smoking noir, Tifa m'a coiffé les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval afin que mes mèches ne me gênent pas durant la cérémonie qui se tiendra à l'extérieur._

 _Cloud et Reno sont les témoins de Tseng, les filles sont les Demoiselles d'Honneur de ma fille alors que Loz est le témoin de sa jumelle. Kadaj apportera les alliances pendant que Fenrir conduira notre fille à l'autel._

 _Comble de bonheur pour Fenrir, nos fils et moi: Edelweiss est enceinte de 8 mois!_

 _Jetant un coup d'œil au lieu de cérémonie, je me sens tout chose. Ému, oui, mais en même temps triste. J'ai beau savoir que jamais Edelweiss ne s'éloignera de sa famille, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que mon bébé est entrain de fonder la sienne._

 _Le jardin de la Mairie est superbe, piqueté par endroits de parterre de fleurs en tous genres, l'herbe est tondue comme il faut et les chaises sont parfaitement alignées comme il se doit puisque nous ne sommes pas beaucoup!_

 _Des conversations derrière moi me font me retourner, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant comment sont habillés mes fils et nos amis:_

 _Marlène, Tifa et Yuffie sont mignonnes habillées d'un même ensemble composé d'une robe pourpre à bretelles touchant le genou et de fard à paupières. Si elles portent les mêmes habits pour mieux représenter leurs rôles de Demoiselles d'Honneur, leurs coiffures sont très différentes car la fille de Barret porte les cheveux en carré plongeant alors que Tiffa et Yuffie les ont à mi-épaules._

 _Kadaj et Loz portent tous deux un smoking bleu nuit agrémenté d'un nœud-papillon et de chaussures noirs. Cloud, Denzel et Barret portent des smoking gris perle, mais des trois Denzel est le seul à porter une cravate blanche._

 _Cid porte un blazer bleu marine alors que mon futur gendre est vêtu d'un smoking blanc agrémenté d'une cravate et de chaussures couleur crème. Étant arrivé en retard sur le planning, Reno porte son costume de Turk, mais au moins a fait l'effort de porter un neuf sur le dos!_

 _M'avançant vers eux, Reno se ratatine sur lui-même, me saluant d'une voix incroyablement timide, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup._

-...encore désolé de mon retard! reprend-il la parole. J'ai fais au plus vite!

-L'important est que vous soyez là, Reno. acquiesce-je. Prenons place la cérémonie va commencer.

 _Tout le monde obéit. Comble de surprise ce n'est pas le Maire qui arrive quelques secondes plus tard, mais Rufus Shinra et Rude! M'avançant vers le chef des Turks, je lui demande ce qu'il fait là lorsqu'il me répond qu'il se refusait de rater le mariage de son meilleur Turk!_

-Et puis...tapote-t-il le livre qu'il a sous le bras. Je sais commencer célébrer une cérémonie, n'ayez aucune crainte Valentine!

 _Intrigué, j'acquiesce, mais fais comprendre à Rufus qu'il n'a pas intéret à faire rater la cérémonie. Comme unique réponse, le Président Shinra porte sa main au coeur, me jurant que tout sera parfait!_

 _Se détournant, il se dirige vers l'autel où il pose le Registre des Mariages. À peine sommes-nous installés, les témoins et Demoiselles d'Honneur à leurs places et Tseng se tenant droit à la gauche de son supérieur que retentit la musique nuptiale._

 _Nous levant Barret, Denzel, Rude, Cid et moi nous tournons la tête vers l'allée où Fenrir et Edelweiss s'y trouvent._

 _Fernrir porte un smoking de couleur beige, ses cheveux sont coiffés en un chignon haut d'où s'échappe une tresse. Il est magnifique!_

 _Marchant en rythme avec la musique, ma fille aborde un sourire rayonnant au bras de son père._

 _Edelweiss porte une robe blanche à bustier longeant ses jambes fines qui épouse parfaitement les formes de son corps tout en mettant en valeur son magnifique ventre de femme enceinte, le haut est en dentelle pourvu de longues manches sans bretelles tandis que le bas est en soie, elle porte des chaussures sans talons. En guise de ceinture se trouve un foulard en soi couleur miel, ses cheveux sont coiffés en boucles anglaises qui lui chatouillent gentiment les épaules. Elle tient dans ses mains un bouquet composé de roses rouges et blanches, en harmonie avec le bouton de rose de son futur mari._

 _Arrivés près de Rufus et après que Fenrir m'ait rejoint, Rufus nous fait signe de nous asseoir._

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir devant Gaïa deux de ses enfants! prend la parole Rufus. L'Amour est, comme vous le savez, l'un des cadeaux que Gaïa nous a fait offert à nous les hommes, mais le plus magnifique est de voir deux personnes qui s'aiment tout en sachant que ces mêmes personnes vont bientôt être parents. Je ne vous assommerais pas d'un long et fastidieux discours, chers amis, alors écoutons les vœux des futurs mariés! Les alliances, je vous prie. reprend la parole Rufus.

 _Se levant, Kadaj se dirige vers sa sœur et son futur beau-frère avec dans les mains une petite boite en velours qu'il ouvre révélant deux magnifiques anneaux en or simples._

 _Doucement, les deux futurs époux se saisissent des alliances puis reportent leur attention l'un vers l'autre. Une fois l'écrin vide, Kadaj retourne s'asseoir à ma droite, enroulant ses bras contre mon bras, sa tête contre mon épaule._

 _En quatre ans j'ai pu découvrir que Kadaj est très friand de contacts, que Loz est un Poète-né et qu'Edelweiss est la douceur incarnée. Oh, bien sûr, jamais mes enfants ne le crieront sur tous les toits, mais lorsque nous retrouvons Tifa et les autres l'ancien Trio Démoniaque se permet d'être soi-même. En dehors du Septième Ciel ils sont d'excellents Turk (Kadaj), professeur (Loz) et médecin (Edelweiss)_

-Miss Edelweiss Valentine, Gaïa écoute vos vœux. sourit Rufus.

 _Prenant une profonde inspiration, ma fille plonge son regard dans celui de Tseng où je peux lire de ma place tout l'Amour qu'elle éprouve pour le Turk au troisième œil._

-Tseng, notre première rencontre n'a pas été des plus habituelles, ni des plus romantiques, mais saches que même contrôlée par la Calamité je t'ai aimé. Je ne te connaissais pas, ne t'ai jamais vu par le passé et pourtant tu as su capturé mon cœur. Lorsque nous sommes redevenus nous-mêmes mes frères et moi tu as cherché à nous comprendre, sans le moindre jugement, alors que tu avais le droit de nous juger, de nous coller l'étiquette de 'Monstres', mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est ta persévérance qui t'a permit de découvrir ma véritable identité et mon passé, tu m'as fait l'honneur de me confier ton cœur. Sache que j'y prendrais grand soin.

 _Doucement, sans quitter celui qui partagera sa vie avec elle, ma fille passe l'alliance au doigt de Tseng. Je ne connais peut-être pas très bien Tseng, mais de ce que j'ai appris de lui me rassure. C'est un homme secret, mais fiable. Je sais que jamais il ferra de mal à ma fille unique car il est honnête dans ses sentiments._

-Ma fleur des neiges, jamais dans le passé je n'aurai cru possible de tomber amoureux. J'étais de ces hommes qui protègent leur cœur avec une carapace car je me refusais d'aimer. Non par égoïsme, mais par peur. Tu connais mon passé, tu sais le chemin que j'ai suivi pour devenir l'homme que je suis. Depuis ce jour où tu étais redevenue toi-même j'ai été surpris de constater que tu hantais mes jours et mes nuits. Ta seule présence suffisait à me réchauffer. Notre premier baiser, accidentel mais tellement révélateur, m'a fait comprendre qu'il me serait impossible de vivre sans toi. Je ne crois en aucuns Dieux, tu le sais, mais Gaïa m'est témoin qu'à jamais je la remercie de m'avoir fait te rencontrer...Je t'aime Edelweiss.

 _De même que Edelweiss Tseng passe aussi l'anneau au doigt de mon bébé. Rufus n'a pas le temps de prononcer la phrase qui scellera le mariage que Tseng et Edelweiss s'embrassent avec passion sous nos applaudissements!_

 _Une caresse à ma joue me fait tourner la tête vers Fenrir qui me sourit, l'œil brillant, pour ensuite m'embrasser avec la même passion que les jeunes mariés. Répondant avec fougue à son baiser, je me blotti contre le torse de mon mari._

 _Je m'appelle Vincent Valentine et je suis le plus heureux des hommes!_

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Contentes/contents de ce nouveau chapitre? J'avoue que lorsque j'écris une cérémonie de mariage je prends tout mon temps car j'essaye de faire au mieux pour que tout soit parfait! Je vous remercie à toutes et tous pour avoir suivi cette histoire et vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée!**


	12. Bonus

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! En guise de remerciement pour avoir suivi l'histoire, je vous offre en bonus la lettre que Tseng a reçu de sa mère! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

BONUS

 _"Mon tout petit,_

 _Cela fait fort longtemps que nous ne sommes vus. Depuis ton départ de la maison, en fait. Aujourd'hui, grâce aux médicaments et aux thérapies, je me rends compte que j'ai été une bien mauvaise mère._

 _Te demander ''Pardon'' serait égoïste de ma part car de simples excuses n'effaceront jamais seize années de maltraitances infantiles._

 _J'ai appris que tu étais entré chez les Turks et qu'après un travail acharné tu avais obtenu ton diplôme! Ma fierté a été grande, mais mes regrets aussi. J'aurais tellement voulu te voir, ne serait-ce que pour une minute, le temps de t'admirer dans ton uniforme, ton diplôme en main._

 _Ton père aussi aurait été fier. Fier de ton parcours, fier de toi surtout._

 _Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais lors de mes moments de lucidité, je priais tous les Dieux que je connaissais pour qu'ils te protègent._

 _Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais je t'aime Tseng. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, je t'aime. J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour toi._

 _Je devine ta pensée et tu auras raison. Quelle mère digne de ce nom frappe-t-elle le fruit de ses entrailles et le laisse s'occuper de l'entretient de la maison? Aucune._

 _Que t'ont dis les médecins sur moi? Que j'étais folle? Je crois que je l'ai toujours été, mais ton père arrivait à me calmer car son Amour était la Lumière que j'avais besoin dans mon monde englouti de noir. Il avait 31 ans, j'en avais 18._

 _Dashan°. Ton père s'appelait Dashan Long._

 _Il était Conteur. Il savait raconter les contes d'autrefois comme personnes, rendant les récits les plus ennuyeux magiques. Sa voix grave envoûtait les gens, c'est elle qui m'a séduite._

 _Nous avons vécu quatre ans de pur bonheur. Notre joie, immense, lorsque le médecin nous apprit que j'attendais un enfant! Je me souviendrais toujours des bras de ton père sur ma taille et ses larmes de joie._

 _Ma grossesse a été un moment magiques, pas une fois je n'avais eu de crises violentes, mais cela n'a pas empêché le Destin de se montrer cruel._

 _Ton père était de santé fragile, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a éloigné de nous. Il est décédé après avoir prit la défense de l'un de ses amis, recevant une balle en plein cœur. Il est mort sur le coup, sans souffrir. Après avoir connu le court bonheur d'être père.  
_

 _À 16 ans tu ressemblais de façon frappante à ton père, sauf pour les yeux que tu as hérité de mon père._

 _Tseng, mon petit, je t'écris cette première et unique lettre car je vais bientôt mourir. Mes forces m'abandonnent de plus en plus rapidement, mais je sais que tu ne viendras pas me voir. Sache seulement que je suis fière de l'homme que tu es devenu et que même décédée je continuerais de penser à toi._

 _Je deviendrais ton Ange Gardien._

 _Puisses-tu vivre heureux, mon fils..._

 _Avec tout mon Amour,_

 _Maman."_

* * *

°Petit clin d'oeil à Dashan de Beyblade Métal Fusion + Fury!


End file.
